Rescue Me
by babiswag253
Summary: Kagome never thought she'd be in this type of relationship. Abuse. She thought she knew love but all he ever showed her was dominence. Fleeing back to her old roots of Tokyo city, Kagome finds herself seeking comfort in a demon with long silver hair...
1. Letter of Lost Love

**Babiswag**:

I don't own InuYasha I'm just a fan too! The idea for this fic came from a song by Keisha Coles; I won't say which one but see if you can guess. Enjoy!

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter One: Letter of Lost Love**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome waved to her mother as the train pulled off into the misty morning. Her mom was mouthing something that looked like 'I love you' but it was impossible to hear over the rumble of the train as it started to move.

"Bye," Kagome whispered to herself knowing her family couldn't hear her. She sighed and leaned on the window pane. The ride to Tokyo would be a few hours but to someone who was trying to escape their past it seemed nothing less then a few years.

Kagome felt tears rimming her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. She was doing the right thing. _Mom promised he wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore_, she told herself _it's all going to be over._

The door of Kagome's cabin slid open as a woman with dark brown hair poked her head inside.

"Hello love," The woman said happily. Her hair bounced in a mass of curls as she smiled, "I'm the train attendant; I just need to see your ticket for a moment."

"Oh," Kagome picked up her backpack and opened the front pocket. She dug around for her ticket and then handed it to the attendant.

The woman smiled again and then nodded, "Everything seems to be okay here – oh my, what on earth happened to your arm?"

Kagome glanced at her outstretched arm and pulled it back close to her chest, "It's nothing," she said with a forced smile.

The attendant sat down next to Kagome and gently held out her hand. Kagome hesitated at the thought of letting her see it again but decided to show the attendant so she wouldn't cause anymore unwanted attention.

"This is a lot of nothing love." The attendant breathed. Her face had a mixture of sadness and questioning.

Kagome looked down at her arm too. On her wrist was a slightly large oval sized bruise. The bruise had risen since the last time she'd looked at it and it was now a bluish purple.

"I live in Kanazawa at a temple with my parents." Kagome lied "I was moving some tablets when I slipped and one the tablet landed on my wrist."

The attendant nodded, but Kagome was unsure weather her story was believable, "You poor thing, it looks a mess."

"I know, I just did it this morning. Clumsy me!" Kagome laughed uneasily.

The woman nodded again and rose slowly, "When we stop in Osaka I'll make sure to get you some proper bandages."

With that being said the attendant turned and left. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and pulled the sleeve of her shirt over her arm. She glanced at the spot where her bruise was and winced. Koga didn't mean to do it. They had been arguing and he accidently grabbed her.

Kagome shook her head, her long black hair dangling in her face "That's bullshit." She muttered. She was angry at herself for believing her boyfriend's lies, angry that she had fallen in love with such a bastard. She tried to remember when they had first gotten together. Koga was so sweet and gentle with her. He had treated her like his princess and he was the prince to her fairytale.

Those days were long gone they had vanished when he started changing. Kagome couldn't even remember the last time Koga had held her and told her he loved her. The last time he mentioned growing up to marry her…

Kagome was disgusted for believing she could make things work with Koga. The truth was she didn't love him anymore. She knew he didn't love her either. Why be together?

The answer was simple, she was afraid of him. Koga had made it clear, _"You can't leave me Kagome. If you do, I'll go crazy. There's nothing worse then a crazy heartbroken demon…one who is not afraid to kill."_

His words echoed loosely in her head. He had said it so simply and yet his eyes had shown such seriousness.

Kagome reached into her back pack and pulled out a blue spiral notebook. It was almost like a diary she had started to relieve stress. She usually wrote poems and little notes, sometimes letters to herself, reminding her Koga only did the things he did because he _was_ afraid of loosing her and he _did_ love her.

Kagome picked up her pencil and opened the notebook to a clean page. She set the notebook on her lap and allowed herself to think.

It was time for a change.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had been staring at her paper for almost ten minutes trying to figure out how to start. She wrote down Koga's name, the erased it in frustration. He would know the letter was for him without her having to say so.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Come on Kagome, you have to do this_ she told herself. Kagome opened her eyes again and put the point of the pencil on her paper. The words came to her in an instant.

"_Been sitting thinking, about you and I am_

_Wondering why we're not getting along. I'm so frustrated because what we had was a happy home. I don't know what the situation is but I can tell in the way we kiss. We don't take no more…it feels better when I'm alone."_

Kagome paused and reread her words. She knew Koga would be furious with this but it was her time to be strong. She needed to explain.

"_Sometimes it feels like there's no getting through to you. Like you don't appreciate all that I do. You got to show me that you want me to stay, don't turn and walk away. Baby I'm slowly falling out of love with you. I don't know what to do. How did we end up here this way? What are we going to do? I know that I'll we've both made mistakes. You're trippin on silly things, but I need you to meet me half way if you want me to be with you. You let your pride get in the way of something we've worked so hard you threw it away. I've been trying to make you see everything you need was right here with me. I have to get away from you Koga. It's best for the two of us…"_

Kagome tore the page from her notebook and folded it small enough to fit in an envelope. She put Koga's address on the front and wrote her seal in the corner. When the train stopped she would slip it in the OUT box of the mail shoot and it would be back to him by morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**babiswag: **this was a short chapter compared to what I usually write. The reason why is because I'm not completely sure I want to continue with this story. Kagome's on a train heading somewhere and it seems like her relationship with Koga has reached rock bottom but how will he take the news? Most importantly what will Kagome find when she gets off the train? A new life? A _new love_? Let know what you guys think!


	2. Back to the Block

_Last Time:_

_Kagome tore the page from her notebook and folded it small enough to fit in an envelope. She put Koga's address on the front and wrote her seal in the corner. When the train stopped she would slip it in the OUT box of the mail shoot and it would be back to him by morning. _

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter Two: Back to the Block**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome splashed cold water in her face in the bathroom of the train. Her nerves were in a ball of tension and she was trying to keep herself from throwing up. _All this from sending a damn letter…_She thought to herself. But it wasn't just any letter. Kagome began to think of what would happen once Koga read it. Would he come after her? Would he send his boys to hunt her? Maybe he would just forget about her, dismiss her, as if she were a piece of lint on a table and move on with his life. Yeah, right.

It wasn't long before Kagome emerged from the bathroom. She took quiet steps past curtains that had been drawn and headed back to her own cabin. It was dark outside now and passengers on the train were winding down. Dozens of shoes littered the aisle way and Kagome stumbled over quite a few before finally reaching her curtain. She pushed it open and gasped.

"Oh!" Kagome breathed putting her hand on her heart, "Um can I help you?"

The demon looked up from his paper and flashed a pair of dark yellow eyes toward her, "Yes, I've actually been waiting for a cup of tea for about 15 minutes, so if you wouldn't mind hurrying up—"

"Wait, hold on home boy," Kagome put her hand up, cutting him off. She couldn't believe his nerve, "Do I look like someone who works here?"

The demon sized her up and smirked, "If you aren't then what are you doing here?"

Kagome felt her cheeks get hot as she put her hands on her hips, "This is my seat."

"No one was here when I came in." The demon replied. His eyes went back down to his paper.

"Yeah, because I was in the bathroom." Kagome explained. She waited for a response but after a minute had passed she figure she wasn't going to get one. "Hello!"

"What?"

"Are you going to move?"

"No,"

"Are you serious?" Kagome ran a hand through her hair and narrowed her eyes. First she gets questioned by an overly optimistic attendant now this jackass was in her cabin. What else could make this trip worse?

"Look," The demon said, his voice was hard and demanding "There are no other seats available otherwise I would've gladly taken them over being stuck in here with a bratty human girl. I'm not going to spend the night searching for another place to go so you can either sit down or take your shit and leave."

"Ugh!" Kagome pushed past the boy, purposely knocking into his long legs and sat down across from him. She couldn't believe he actually talked to people like that, women most of all! Kagome folded her arms and stared at the demon. He had surprisingly good looking features for someone so ignorant. She noticed his long silver hair that loosely fell to the middle of his back, and his dark amber eyes. He had darkened tan skin and Kagome could easily see his muscles through the outline of his white polo shirt. He seemed easily six feet tall, defiantly older by at least a couple years and she knew his body was perfectly toned, she could tell by the way his abs made their outlines through his shirt.

Kagome blushed when she felt a slight throb between her legs. She wasn't actually attracted to him? After he had been so rude!

"When you're done staring at me you can wipe the drool from your mouth." The demon said coldly. He smirked but didn't even as much as glance up from his paper.

"I wasn't drooling," Kagome snapped "or staring at you." She rolled her eyes and focused her attention out the window but it was so dark she could barely see anything.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes and glanced at the girl. He couldn't stand humans, the sight of them, the smell of them, even the way they smiled at everything. The fact that he had to be alone with one made his blood turn. He decided right then that when he got off the train one of the first things he would do was take a shower and relieve himself from the stench of human.

Still…

This girl had been staring at him, so why couldn't he stare back?

She had long black curls that fell to her back and in front of her face in medium sized bangs. Her milky brown skin gave off a slight glow and complemented her deep almond eyes perfectly. Even though she was sitting Sesshomaru could see the girl's slender body had soft round curves easily noticeable through her grey long sleeved sweater and white skirt. He began to fantasize briefly but then quickly dismissed the thought when the girl looked back in his direction.

He glanced at his watch at let out a low growl; it was only 8:30. Two and a half more hours to go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Return Home, Atari & Kagome's reunion**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the train had finally reached Tokyo Kagome was the first out the door. The two and a half hours she had spent with that arrogant jerk had seemed to go by so slowly she was literally guessing how long she could stay calm before she strangled him.

The train station was busy with people hurrying in every direction. Husbands ushered their wives in the right trains, women were grabbing their children's hands and some very important looking people were sipping coffee and typing on lap tops. It was already 10:30 at night and still dozens of people were crowding in and out of the station.

Kagome stood on a platform and searched the crowd. When she didn't recognize anyone she stepped down and started looking for a bench.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome spun around just as she was tackled in a fierce hug.

"It's been ages!" Atari beamed. She let Kagome go and looked her up and down. "Wow you look different!"

"It's good to see you too Atari." Kagome said to her cousin.

Atari and Kagome had actually grown up together. They had both lived with their grandparents when they were young but when Kagome's mother got re-married she moved to the country. That was almost seven years ago.

Atari grabbed Kagome's back pack from her and put it on her shoulder, "Grandpa's in the car, he said he was too tired to come all the way up to the terminal."

"That's okay," Kagome smiled. She was glad to be back with her family. Atari's dark raven hair bounced behind her as she walked and Kagome noticed her cousin had developed into a young woman since the last time she had seen her. Kagome herself had grown too, they were both 17 but Atari's beauty had really shown itself.

"So you know everyone on the block is waiting for you." Atari smiled once they had made their way through the crowd.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder. The demon she had been sitting with was not too far behind her picking up his luggage. She gave him one last look as she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Kagome, did you hear me?" Atari asked.

"Oh yeah," Kagome blushed a dark red "What do you mean everyone?"

"You know I had to tell the crew you were coming back. Wait until you see Miroku! He's changed a lot too since the last time you were here."

Kagome smiled at the thought of seeing Miroku again. He had been one of her most loyal friends since they were young. Not to mention he had gotten himself into a couple fights sticking up for her. Until she could handle herself properly that is.

"He has this new girl," Atari continued as the made there way to the parking lot "Her name's Sango. She's pretty tight; I told her all about us back in the day. Ya know, before you up and left."

"You act like that was my decision." Kagome reminded.

Atari rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant. Oh and there's this dude who's been helping Grandpa teach his classes up at the university. He's college level but I'm defiantly trying to get with him, when you see him just remember he's off limits."

"You don't have to worry about me, I got my own problems." Kagome said under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Atari asked. She stopped walking and turned to her cousin.

"Nothing,"

"Kagome,"

"Nothing"

Atari eyed her cousin, "We never used to hide anything from each other. I hope it's still that way even though you've been gone for so long."

Kagome let out a long breath of air and shifted her weight to one foot, "When I said problems, I meant just things back at home."

"You know we can take care of it?" Atari said raising her eyebrow.

"I don't do that anymore Atari. That's a part of my past I've buried and it's going to stay that way."

Atari eyed her cousin again. There was something different about Kagome she just couldn't put her finger on. She made a mental note to find out when they were alone again.

"It's freezing out here, can we go now?" Kagome asked. She knew she had hurt Atari's feelings but there were just some things left better unsaid.

"That's grandpa's car over there." Atari said pointing to a red Cadillac near by.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and smiled at the car, "Oh so now Gramps is rollin in a Cadillac?!"

"You have no idea!" Atari beamed. They started walking towards the car again just as Kagome felt something vibrate in her pocket. She paused as Atari began putting her bags into the trunk of the car, and pulled out her cell phone.

Kagome felt her heart stop when she saw the caller ID. It was Koga.

Atari noticed her cousin had stopped about a foot away from her and turned around, "Kagome are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

Kagome nodded slowly. She bit her bottom lip and tried to decide whether or not to answer.

"Kagome?" Atari said again.

"I'm fine." Kagome answered. Her voice had a slight tremble but she shook it off "Let's just get out of this cold."

Atari nodded and got into the drivers side of the car. Kagome pushed the ignore button on her cell phone and climbed into the car. She prayed to herself that Koga wouldn't leave a voice mail. If he did, she wouldn't be able to keep herself from checking it. The suspense would kill her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Drive**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome awoke the next morning to the smell of blueberry waffles and smoked sausage. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat up and gave her body a long stretch. The night before she and Atari had stayed up late talking to each other and catching up. Not leaving too many hours for sleep when they had finally gotten too tired to keep their eyes open.

Lazily, Kagome climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She let her long hair come down from it's bun as she turned on the shower and began undressing. Across the room her phone had started vibrating again. Kagome tied a robe around herself and turned off the shower. She walked to her phone and glanced at the screen. _One New Voice Message. _Shit.

She knew it was from Koga. He had called her twice the night before and she ignored him both times. Kagome felt her muscles building up with tension again. She wasn't about to let Koga get to her. Not until she had time to think of what she'd say to him. With that final thought Kagome laid her phone down and retreated back to the bathroom. A nice hot long shower was way overdue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stayed in the shower for a full thirty minutes before the hot water ran out. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body then began combing through the tangles in her hair. The shower had done exactly what she needed, her body felt completely relaxed and not as tense as it was.

Walking into the room Kagome pulled a pair of tight light blue jeans from her suitcase, with some black ankle socks and her favorite white belt. She fished a simple white spaghetti strap T out next and put everything on. When Kagome was satisfied with the way she looked, she pulled her still wet hair to one side and headed downstairs to look for her cousin…

Atari was already at the kitchen table stuffing a waffle slice in her mouth when Kagome walked in.

"Good morning," She managed between chews.

"Morning," Kagome laughed "Your going to choke on those if you keep eating like that."

Atari gulped the food in her mouth and burped, "I can't help my Manish eating habits. Look who I live with for crying out loud."

"Where_ is_ Gramps?" Kagome asked fixing herself a plate.

"Oh he had to get to his class early this morning." Atari explained biting into another waffle slice "He said he wants us to meet him at the university around 3:30 so we can help him with something."

Kagome sat down next to her cousin and started drowning her waffles in syrup, "Okay, but it's only 10:45. What do you want to do until then?"

Atari smiled as she stood with an empty plate, "There're some people we need to go see. So hurry up!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh joy…"

Atari hit the gas of her black mustang as they sped down the street. Kagome was sitting in the passenger side with the window down. Her hair was blowing all over the place but she didn't mind.

The neighborhood hadn't changed much at all. The same one story brick houses that had been there seven years ago were still there, the park Kagome had gotten her first kiss at was still a waste filled playground at the end of the block, and there was still Cherry Woods. Kagome and Atari had heard stories of a killer clown, which lived in Cherry woods. He came out every Halloween to walk the streets and snatch little kids but through out the year, whoever went into the woods never came back out. Of course being older now Kagome knew the killer clown was just a myth but she remembered countless times she and Atari had gotten lost in those woods, scared to the point of wet pants that they wouldn't make it out alive.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.

Atari made a sharp left and hit sped up, "Miroku called me this morning and told me to bring you over. So I guess we'll go over there first."

"First?"

"Yeah, then I think someone else wants to see you."

"Who?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not telling," Atari smiled "It's a surprise. Plus I think he's working today."

Kagome eyes her cousin. She wasn't up for any surprise visits. She looked outside the window at the house they had stopped in front of "whose crib is this?"

"It's Miroku's. He moved out of his mom's last summer." Atari said unbuckling her seatbelt. Kagome did the same and got out of the car. It was time to see her old friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Kagome rang the door bell, 30 seconds passed before the door of the house flew open. Her eyes widened as a teenage boy with shoulder length hair stood before her. He had no shirt on and Kagome couldn't help but notice his abs and muscles taunting her in the doorway.

"Is Miroku here?" Kagome asked.

"It hasn't been that long has it? You can't even recognize me Kags?" The boy said.

"OH MY GOD MIROKU?!" Kagome jumped into his arms and gave him her biggest hug.

He laughed and hugged her back, "Wow. I mean you were _fine_ when you left but look at you now, you're beautiful! I think Sango might have some competition!"

Kagome released Miroku and smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Look at you! Where did those come from?"

"Oh I'm a grown man now." Miroku smiled. He flexed his arms and laughed.

"You're still a little kid to me," Atari said. She walked in the house and closed the door behind her. She gave Miroku a hug and glanced over his shoulder. There was a girl with long brown hair sitting on the couch. Her arms were folded and she didn't look too happy.

"Kagome, this is Sango." Atari explained motioning towards the couch, "She's Miroku's girlfriend."

"Oh, hey what's up? I'm Kagome." Kagome said extending her hand. The girl stood up from the couch and walked over to Miroku, "I know who you are." She said glaring at her boyfriend "I'm Sango."

Feeling the tension in the room Miroku ushered the three girls into his living room, "Kagome go ahead and make yourself comfy. We have a lot to catch up on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time Atari glanced up at the clock it was already 3:00.

"Damn, Kagome look at the time. We have to go."

Kagome glanced at her watch, "Oh yeah, I forgot we're supposed to be meeting Grandpa."

Kagome and Atari both stood. Miroku decided to walk them to the door and say good-bye while and angry looking Sango stayed on the couch glaring at her boyfriend.

Kagome opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, "Was it just me or was your girlfriend glaring at me the whole time?"

"She probably was," Miroku sighed "Sango can get really jealous. She just doesn't know our history that's all. I'll talk to her about it later."

"We'll probably be back tomorrow." Atari called. She was already half way down the drive way heading to the car.

"That's cool. Kagome, call me later okay?"

"Sure, bye playboy!" Kagome laughed. She gave him a quick hug and ran after her cousin.

When they were both in the car Atari turned on the ignition and sped towards the highway. Kagome rolled down the window again and let her hair blow. She was searching for a station on the radio when she felt and all too familiar vibration in her pocket. It was her phone. Kagome fished the razor out of her pocket and checked the screen. _Two new voicemails._

Koga was defiantly trying to reach her. He couldn't have possibly gotten the letter yet could he? It had only been a day. Kagome felt her muscles tighten up again and she closed her eyes, trying to make the pain go away. What if he figured out she'd left? What if he had started looking for her?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**babiswag: **okay, I got enough hits on the story so I decided to continue with it. A lot went on with Kagome returning to Tokyo, her friends and family are all happy to have her back but it looks like Koga's not too thrilled about it. When will Kagome listen to the two voice mails he left her? I also revealed a little about Kagome's past that will be very important in later chapters!

_Things to remember: _

_Atari is Kagome's cousin. They are both 17. _

_Kagome's family doesn't know about Koga or their relationship yet. _

_Sesshomaru made a brief appearance in this chapter FOR A REASON._

_Sango wasn't too thrilled to met Kagome, in fact she wasn't friendly at all. _

_Atari has a crush on a mystery man. She made it clear he was OFF LIMITS. _

Well that's all I can say for now, I don't know the next time I'll update but hopefully it'll be soon! Reviews are very much appreciated!! I'm trying to get to 100! I'll explain why later, bye!

aSHLEY


	3. Second Time's the Charm

_Last Time:_

_Kagome fished the razor out of her pocket and checked the screen. Two new voicemails. _

_Koga was defiantly trying to reach her. He couldn't have possibly gotten the letter yet could he? It had only been a day. Kagome felt her muscles tighten up again and she closed her eyes, trying to make the pain go away. What if he figured out she'd left? What if he had started looking for her?_

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter 3: Second Time's the Charm**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome knew the meaning of exhaustion as she reached the final set of stairs leading up to her grandfather's office. Together she and Atari had raced up seven flights of narrowly built stairs trying to hurry as best they could, though time was not in their favor. Kagome inhaled a deep breath of air and climbed up the remaining steps, taking them two at a time, towards the wooden door to where her grandfather would be waiting. She knew he would be disappointed they weren't on time but better late then never, right?

Atari pulled the office door opened and thrust herself inside, Kagome close at her heels. The office was quite large for one person. It had dark mahogany floors with a matching desk that sat between two gigantic bookcases lined with several thick spine books. Lengthy silky red curtains feel from the ceiling covering vast oval windows looking out onto a perfect view of the busy city.

It was beautiful, with the elegant taste of a woman's touch. Kagome stared open mouthed at the room before her, "He decorated this?"

Atari shook her head, she was still breathing heavily trying to calm her racing heart, "Grandma designed everything in here. The walls, the floors, the colors, everything. He kept it this way after she passed…"

"It's beautiful," Kagome breathed.

"I'd like to think so," A deeper voice commented from behind her. Kagome spun roughly on her heels and turned to face her grandfather. He was staring at her, a warm smile on his face and a small leather book in his left hand.

"Gramps," Kagome smiled as she hugged her grandfather "Sorry we're late, we just got a little caught up."

"Being well behaved I assume?" Her grandfather raised an eye in Atari's direction.

Atari put up in her hands in defense, "Don't look at me."

Their grandfather nodded and steadily made his way to his desk to sit down.

"What did you need?" Kagome asked as she sat in one of the comfy leather chairs. "You _did_ want us for something didn't you?"

"Yes I called you here to help me with some organization." Her grandfather replied. He took a small wooden pipe out from behind the desk and lit it. "My students will be doing a very important research paper for their final exam. I need to have all the materials they need ready for use by Monday. Since time is of the essence I knew I could count on you to help us."

"Us?" Atari's eyes widened with pleasure, as if she had just been given a million dollars.

Her grandfather nodded, "Since you were both late I asked my teacher's assistant to stay behind and start pulling books."

Atari and Kagome exchanged glances, "Sorry."

"Well what's done is done." Their grandpa explained. He picked up his black book again and stood up to face his granddaughters "Atari, you will come with me to my class room and help prepare my rubric since you already know how. Kagome, I'll start you with something easier, to the left my office is my personal library. Start pulling books from the shelves with information about Political Differences from 1672 to 1994."

"Wait that's not fair!" Atari groaned. She put her hands on her hips in annoyance "Kagome should go with you since she's never done this before!"

"It doesn't matter to me," Kagome admitted. Atari was acting very strange all of a sudden. It wasn't like her to protest against her grandfather's wishes, especially in his presence.

"Enough of this foolishness, Atari I said come, now let's go."

Kagome forced down a laugh as her grandfather left the office, Atari moaning and wining closely behind him. She waited until they were out of view before she stood up and took her phone out her pocket. It was still vibrating every fifteen minutes to remind her about Koga's messages and she couldn't keep herself from listening to them any longer. Kagome had just been waiting for the perfect time to check her phone. Between visiting Miroku and Atari being around twenty-four seven it was hard to be alone. _Either now or never_.

Kagome began to sweat as she dialed her voicemail number. She listened to all the administrative steps before she finally heard _'to hear new messages press 4…'_ Kagome's thumb hit the button before she could think. _Three new voice messages, Message one left Thursday the eighth of December 2007…"_

Kagome swallowed hard as fear and anxiety rushed through her mind. She began walking towards the library to compose her nerves.

"_Kagome, its mom. You never called to tell me you made it to Grandpa's. I'll try calling you again later. Hope you're having fun sweetheart! Love you, bye…"_

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Koga hadn't called at all. Maybe she was getting worked up over nothing.

"_Message two: Thursday the eighth of December 2007…'Kagome its Souta. Mom is getting worried that you haven't called yet but I'm sure you're just busy catching up with everyone. Call home when you get this message okay? She's bugging the crap out of me! Take care we miss you sis…" _

Kagome smiled to herself, it was good to know she was missed back at home. She kept walking and waited for the next message to play.

_Message three: Friday the ninth of December 2007…'I got your letter. I feel like we've already had this conversation before Kagome. If I can't have you, no one ever will. You're my woman and there's __**nothing**__ you can do about it, not even leave without telling me where you're going. Do you really think it'll be hard for me to find you? You leave a trail everywhere you go. So I'll make this simple, in three days I'm going to your house. If your not there…I'm coming—' _

Kagome bumped into something hard and landed on the floor with a thud. She rubbed her soar bottom and moaned. Her phone was broken on the ground next to her, the battery at least two feet away, "Shit,"

"Maybe next time you should watch where you're going." A deep voice said from above her.

"Maybe _next time_ I should shove my foot up your—" Kagome's voice tailed off. Her eyes met a pair of dark hazel ones, "You…"

Sesshomaru blinked twice. He recognized those dark almond eyes and those long curly locks almost instantly. It was that human girl. The one he had sat with on the train ride to Tokyo.

"You're the demon from the train." Kagome gathered the pieces of her phone and stood up "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Sesshomaru glared. He was becoming annoyed and the look was clear upon his face.

"For you're information, I was going to do some work from my grandpa, but you didn't answer my question." Kagome snapped. She couldn't help but look over his body. It looked just as it had when she saw him the first time. Beautiful tanned skin over broad muscles…and that long silver hair.

"If you must know, I'm helping a professor." Sesshomaru smirked. He couldn't believe he was actually having another conversation with this human girl…strangely he didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

"Not professor Jaken…"

"Actually that's exactly who I'm working for."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and cursed under her breath. No way! This couldn't be the same guy. Her grandfather's assistant couldn't be _him. _

"Why did you look at me like that?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. His tone was deep and demanding.

"Professor Jaken is my grandfather. He sent me to help his…his assistant…" The words dripped slowly from Kagome's lips. An uneasy silence forced itself between them and for a while neither of them spoke. Kagome's mind was everywhere, first she had this craze with Koga to worry about. Now some conceited demon appears in her life out of no where and strangely… made her nervous around him. This couldn't be right. What made matters worse, he was connected to her grandfather, and that alone was a BIG no go.

Sesshomaru let out a lengthy sigh and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "Well we're not going to get anything accomplished standing here in silence."

Kagome nodded and followed Sesshomaru back into the library. It was just as majestic as her grandfather's office had been. Thousands of books lined each wall and there were book cases reaching all the way to the back of the room and up the walls.

Sesshomaru guided Kagome to the back of the library where an undersized stack of heavy looking books were sprawled on the table, "This is where you'll find most information on the theme. I've already started so you can finish up here and I'll begin over there."

Kagome stroked one of the books on the table with her index finger and sighed, "I honestly don't know what to look for."  
Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and curved down over her shoulder. He flipped a couple of pages in the book Kagome's finger had been on and stopped on a page with immense bold letters, "Anything that says Political Differences, like here, you set on this table. Easy enough?"

Kagome smirked, "Oh I think I can handle it, even though I _am_ just a human."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and somehow he couldn't pull his gaze away. She had the attitude that most women he knew wouldn't dare employ towards him. _Get a grip!_ Sesshomaru scolded himself and shook his head.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked. She had been watching him gape at her, and his face had been so transfixed it was almost as if he wasn't even there next to her.

Sesshomaru straightened himself up and turned to walk away yet again.

"Wait,"

"What?"

Kagome drew in a deep breath and looked Sesshomaru directly in the eyes, he easily towered over her petite frame but she wasn't intimidated, not in the least "What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru." He said dryly, "I presume I should know yours too? Since we'll be here for a while…"

A small chuckle escaped Kagome's mouth. Why was he being so unyielding? It really wasn't crucial to be so stiff and demanding all the time, but it seemed as if Sesshomaru had been that way his whole life.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, he didn't like the fact that she thought something about him was amusing.

"Nothing," Kagome said blankly, she shuffled past him towards one of the book cases he had pointed out "I'm Kagome…Higurashi."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome moaned sleepily as she lifted her head from the pages of a book she was supposed to be reading. The library was gloomy for some reason, like someone had cut off the lights without knowing she was there. "_Great_" Kagome muttered. She listened for the echo of Sesshomaru flipping pages someplace behind her but the room was empty.

Kagome got up from the table and walked towards the door. She tripped on something heavy and cursed under her breath. Where was everybody?

It was ten minutes before she finally made her way through the dark and found the library entrance. Kagome pulled the door open carefully and peered into the corridor. An uneasy breeze brushed Kagome's face. There were no lights, silence drifted thickly in the air.

"Grandpa," Kagome called anxiously, "Atari?"

When no one answered Kagome felt herself begin to sweat. Her situation reminded her of the horror movies Atari loved to watch. Where girls are singled out from their families and friends then tormented for hours until they drive themselves insane. _Don't think that Kagome, you're going to freak yourself out_ she told herself _relax, take a deep breath_…too late.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a hand take hold of her shoulder. She screamed and spun around. Impulsively Kagome's right knee shot up and hit an all too familiar place. Something thudded to the ground in front of her.

Kagome raced to the wall and her hands frantically searched for a light control. In seconds she reached it and flicked on the lights, "OH MY GOD!"

Sesshomaru lay on the floorboards, crouched into a feedle position. His hands were cupped around his "best friend" as he rocked on the ground trying to suppress his stinging pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought…" Kagome stuttered. She rushed to him and knelt down by his side.

"…wench…" Sesshomaru gasped. The veins in his neck looked as if they were prepared to burst; his face was flushed with crimson.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome whispered again, without thinking she pulled Sesshomaru's head into her lap and cradled him. She didn't know what else to do. He had terrified the living crap out of her; it wasn't like she had kicked him there on purpose. Well she did mean to kick him but she wouldn't have if she'd known who it was. Kagome looked down at the demon on her knees. A picture of Koga flashed in her mind. Somehow, she could imagine just how Sesshomaru felt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been fifteen minutes before Sesshomaru's moans had ceased.

Kagome felt horrible for what she'd done to him. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Sesshomaru. The shade in his face had returned but his eyes still had signs of pain in them. After a while Sesshomaru sat up agonizingly and Kagome helped him to his feet. She supported him into an arm chair close by.

"I'm so sorry," She said quietly.

Sesshomaru gave her a disgusted look, "You have no idea how excruciating that was."

"How many times do you want me to say it? I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it." Kagome's eyes started to water but she seized her emotions back.

Sesshomaru smelled the salt mixed in with Kagome's scent. She felt bad about hurting him and he had only made things worse, "Don't be upset. I should've said something…I didn't mean to frighten you."

Kagome nodded. She tried to hide her eyes from him but his gaze was hard to look away from, "Why was it so dark in here?"

"One of the power lines outside was blow down by the storm. It knocked out the power of the entire campus." Sesshomaru explained, he moved into a better position on the arm chair, "I went with your grandfather to turn on the generator. I assumed you'd still be sleeping when I got back so I didn't wake you."

"Thanks," Kagome said "Where's my cousin?"

"The girl that was with your grandfather? She stayed behind in the class. She wanted to come here but I told her it was too dangerous. She wouldn't have been able to find her way up here in the dark." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome sat in a chair next to Sesshomaru, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," He smirked "You have a very strong kick."

Kagome blushed, she had felt something strong too but she wasn't going to mention it to him, "I was scared that's all."

Sesshomaru nodded and glanced at his watch, "We should get going. It's late."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9:30."

"I was asleep _that_ long?"

The demon laughed. He had found her sleeping about 2 hours before the power went out. She looked so peaceful and at ease in her slumber. Sesshomaru got up slowly from his chair and took a step towards the door. He swaggered slightly, and Kagome put his arm around her shoulder to balance him.

"You don't have to do that." He said aggravated.

Kagome looked up at him and narrowed her almond eyes, "Look, it's obvious you can't completely walk yet. Don't be stubborn and just let me help you."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. She was right, he was still hurting but in no way did he want her help. He would've pulled away but she _did_ cause his pain, so it was only right that she redeem herself. There was that _and_ her touch didn't feel too bad.

…………

……

……

……

…..

……

……

……

……

I'm sorry it took so long to update! Just, its finals week at my school and my mind has been everywhere trying to study! Anyway, this was Sesshomaru's and Kagome's second encounter. I didn't intend on causing that type of physical pain to him but it _did_ bring them closer :o)! And no, don't think I forgot about Koga and the fact that Kagome finally checked his message! She didn't forget either…trust me. Thanks to everyone who submitted reviews! I love you guys! And please don't stop!

Next time: Kagome and Koga talk for the first time since she's been gone! _AND_ someone who made a brief appearance in chapter two comes back for confrontation!


	4. The Timer Begins

_Last time:_

_Sesshomaru didn't say anything. She was right, he was still hurting but in no way did he want her help. He would've pulled away but she did cause his pain, so it was only right that she redeem herself. There was that and her touch didn't feel too bad._

—-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter 4: The Timer Begins**

Two days later

Kagome gazed wearily through her bedroom window as rays of warm sunlight splashed across her face. She'd been up for almost two hours continuously replaying the events that had happened two days before over and over in her mind. Koga _had_ left a voicemail. He now knew she had fled. It was only a matter of days before he lost his patience and…

Kagome pushed the thought out of her head. It was too early in the morning to be stressing over her ex boyfriend right now and frankly she was exhausted. Her body was raw from helping Sesshomaru hike down the twenty flights of stairs that lead to the faculty parking lot of the university _and _ushering him into his car.

She didn't have to do it. As a matter of fact, he reminded her almost every 4 minutes he didn't want her to. But despite Sesshomaru's chronic complaining Kagome had let her guilt get the best of her and helped him anyways.

Sesshomaru.

He was so arrogant and strong minded but at the same time Kagome felt like she could identify with him, his conceitedness attracted her curiosity. It was like Sesshomaru had a barrier around his life and he didn't let anyone beyond it under **any** circumstances. But why?

Kagome shifted to lie on her side as she heard her bedroom door open and close hard. She tilted her head back to see Atari standing over, hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. She eyed her cousin as Atari crossed the white carpet and sat herself down in Kagome's computer chair.

"I'm so frustrated!" Atari fumed. Her lips pursed into an unattractive frown "This is really pushing my buttons!"

"What?"

"Ugh!" Atari shook her head letting her short raven locks lash out into every direction "First last night. Gramps made me go with him to do that _stupid_ inventory! Do you know how mind numbingly _boring_ that was?!"

Kagome raised her eye brow, "Please tell me that's not why you're throwing a hissy fit?"

"I am not throwing a hissy fit!" Atari snapped back "I wanted to go pull books in the library I should've been where you were last night."

"Atari you're not serious? I told Gramps it didn't matter to me." Kagome explained. Atari was acting very strange. Something was obviously bothering her but for some reason she wasn't saying exactly what.

"But he didn't listen! Then the power goes out and I can't even go down to the library! Instead I have to be by myself, in the dark." Atari continued, her eyes flashing with every other word.

Kagome breathed heavily, "What's wrong with you? Seriously this isn't just about not being able to go to the library is it?"

Atari chewed her bottom lip and didn't say anything. Her eyes avoided Kagome's in the silence.

"You don't get it." She finally sighed "Forget it."

"What do you mean forget it? Something has got you upset and you won't even tell me?"

"Sound familiar?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Was this really happening? "You're doing all of this because I wouldn't tell you what's going on back home?"

"I'm not doing anything. If I don't want to give you all the details then I won't." Atari said simply, there was a slight quiver in her voice.

"Atari what's going on with me is personal, _too_ personal. And I'm not ready to talk about it. Don't think I'm not telling you because I don't trust you because I do." Kagome explained. She ran a hand through her thick locks "I can't believe you right now."

"And I can't believe you got to be with him. You don't even know him." Atari said finally. She got up and crossed the room towards the exit.

"Be with who?"

Atari opened the bedroom door and slammed it hard behind her. _What the hell was all that about?_

………………………

Kagome paced anxiously outside the library doors trying to calm herself down. She was nervous, and scared, and excited all at once and she didn't know why. She couldn't even remember why she'd come here to begin with!

Atari had been throwing her attitude around all morning, and it was clear she wasn't letting up soon no matter how many times Kagome tried to speak to her. So she decided to give her cousin some space. Leave the house for a little while and maybe gather her own thoughts too.

Kagome barley remembered the forty-five minute trip to the University campus. Her guilt had gotten the best of her and Kagome forced herself to do what she had to do. She had been in a daze the entire time thinking about what she was going to say when she saw him again, _if _she saw him again. _Come on Kagome,_ she scolded herself _what are you doing? Just turn around and go back home right now!_ _Forget anything ever happened, just go!_

Kagome flipped her mane over her shoulder and pushed her hand on the library foyer. The place was quiet; she couldn't see anyone walking along the aisles or hear anyone flipping through pages. No other sounds vibrated throughout the room besides Kagome's own shallow breathing; she smiled to herself in relief, "Thank god."

"Just why is that?" A deep voice growled against her neck.

Kagome spun around, her eyes snapping to the tall figure behind her. She almost choked on her own words when she recognized who it was, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru blinked twice as he looked Kagome over. He had not been expecting to see her yet again but strangely he was not surprised. He knew Kagome would come back to see if he had recovered that was just the type of person she was. Sesshomaru couldn't think, half of him was aggravated to see Kagome standing before him again, but the other half wanted to carry her down the hall to the teacher's loft, bolt the door, and make her moan his name, "What are you doing here?"

Kagome felt her cheeks flush, "I-I um, forgot something here the other night…I just came back to get it."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "You're not a very persuasive liar."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You're resisting eye contact with me and you're stuttering."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and let them meet Sesshomaru's deep hazels orbs, "Why else would I _be_ here?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I have no idea. But since you _forgot_ something here, good luck finding it." turning his back to her, he took a step towards the door.

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want him to leave before she got a chance to speak what she wanted to say, "Sesshomaru wait!" She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together, "That's not the only reason why I came."

Sesshomaru twisted around and faced Kagome. He let his eyes catch hers as they stood only a few inches away from each other. _Damn,_ there was something about her. Something that made Sesshomaru lose himself thinking about her. Kagome was appealing but she wasn't virtually as attractive as most of the women Sesshomaru permitted himself to date. He had high standards and Kagome defiantly fell below them so why did he feel hot every time she was around?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said again, this time a little louder. She couldn't read the look on the demon's face. It was a mix between anxiety and consideration.

Sesshomaru wrenched himself back into reality and shook his head he needed to know if his attraction to Kagome was just physical or somewhat more. There was only one way to find out, "I'm sorry but if I don't do this now…I'll kill myself over it later."

Kagome was about to open her mouth to ask what he was talking about but before she knew it, she was wrapped up into Sesshomaru's muscular arms. Sesshomaru crooked his neck down and guided his lips to hers. The next few moments that passed seemed to go blurred. Kagome closed her eyes, her legs going weak as Sesshomaru held her tight to his body. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't want it to stop. His tongue swept over hers, caressing it and sucking on it tenderly until a quiet moan escaped Kagome's lips.

Sesshomaru pressed the small of her back until there was not space between them. The fire building inside of his chest was intensifying and he wanted more of Kagome. He wanted to feel every part of her body, know her inside and out.

Kagome moved her hand up to Sesshomaru's long silver locks and pulled them gently, she had never felt this type of passion in one kiss, not even with Koga.

Kagome felt as if she was going to loose her mind in guilty pleasure when her phone started to ring. The tone of _Crying out for Me_ hummed loudly, crushing the silence that had once been.

"Damn it!" Kagome snapped pulling away from Sesshomaru's lips. She yanked her phone out of her pocket and checked the ID. It read Unknown.

Sesshomaru breathed heavily, his long bangs shading over his eyes. He was pissed the bloody phone went off but part of him was glad Kagome's phone had started to ring. Otherwise he wasn't sure how long it would be before they're make-out session turned into much more then he had intended.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and bit her lip unhappily. She was going to _kill_ whoever was calling her now!

Sesshomaru nodded towards the phone, "Answer your phone Kagome."

"But—"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Sesshomaru was already heading out the library entrance, his lengthy tresses flowing gracefully behind him. She let out an aggravated grunt and flipped open her razor, "WHAT?"

"Is that any way for you to answer you're boyfriend when he calls?"

Kagome felt her heart stop. Everything that had just happened a few moments ago seemed like a distant memory. She knew that deathly cold tone anywhere…it was Koga.

"No," Kagome breathed "No, no, no. I don't want to hear anything you have to say Koga."

She heard Koga quiet laughter, "I take it you didn't get my message?"

"Oh I got it, Forget you."

"Forget me? Kagome you really have no initiative of what you're doing." Koga growled "I'm done playing around, this is ending now."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you're not home in three days consequences will be met."

Kagome's heart began to beat faster. She could tell Koga was serious by his tendency but she wasn't going to let him intimidate her from 1,000 miles away, "Don't try to control me you bastard, I don't belong to you."

"Of course you belong to me!" Koga bellowed "Everything about you is what _I_ made you! You'd be zilch without me!"

"You assume I'm some kind of possession you can toy with whenever you please don't you? I loved you Koga and you messed all of that up." Kagome fired back at him.

Koga released a low and heavy growl "Look you pathetic wench, three days. That's it! In three days you better be down on your knees in front of me begging for mercy."

"_Mercy?_ What the hell would I be begging you for?"

There was a long silence that followed. Kagome felt the hairs on her neck prickle up and she questioned if Koga had hung up the phone or not. Something didn't feel right.

"You'd be begging me," Koga finally chuckled, wickedness thick in his tone "not to kill your parents."

_Click._

…………………………………………….

Kagome wrenched the lid of the bathroom toilet open and thrust her head inside right before she heaved. She'd never felt so sick in her life. Koga's words had been deathly and sinister to her ears and the pressure building up within of her chest was beginning to be more then she could handle. _Damn him!_

After Koga hung up on her, Kagome had run down the flights of stairs leading to the exit of the university and sprinted to the nearest bus stop. There had been hot desperate tears streaming from her eyes, her heart was beating faster then she'd ever felt before…well aside from Sesshomaru's kiss. And that alone was another thing.

Sesshomaru had kissed her!

It wasn't just a commonplace kiss; there was something there, something between them that had sparked the passion (no matter how brief it was). Kagome hadn't had time to talk to Sesshomaru because of Koga's call. The few moments she had spent wrapped in the demon's arms were wiped away just as easily as they had come.

Kagome lifted her head from the toilet bowl and leaned against the bathroom wall. Her throat was burning, residue from the up chuck she had just undergone still bitter in her mouth. Shakily, Kagome got to her feet and shuffled her way across the room to her bed. She through her weight across the queen sized comforter and closed her eyes where she dropped, the smell of lavender and Rose petals tickling her nose.

Sleep seemed to be calling her name. Taunting her with sweet dreams of happiness that had filled her life once upon a time. Kagome rolled onto her side, waiting for slumber to engulf her when a heavy thud came from her door. Someone was banging on the wooden entrance and yelling her last name.

"Higurashi! Higurashi, I know you're in there! Open the door!"

Kagome groaned stridently into her pillow, "Who's there? ...Who's there?"

The banging continued, gradually get louder and louder.

"Higurashi! Open this door now!"

"I SAID WHO'S THERE?!" Kagome snapped irritably "STOP POUNDING ON MY DOOR! IT'S ALREADY UNLOCKED!"

The heavy thuds banging against the wood ceased and Kagome watched the lever turned leisurely. With a soft _tick_ the door swung open as a young woman with thick shadowy hair stepped into its entrance, her arms folded tight across her chest and her eyes focused on Kagome.

Kagome eyed the girl, she'd seen her once before but for some reason she couldn't match the face to a name but she defiantly remembered the dark almond eyes and the girl's high cheek bones, "Can I _help you?_"

The girl walked over to Kagome's bed and stopped when she was only inches away, "Do you remember me?"

"If I did, do you think I'd be looking at you like this?" Kagome said coldly.

"I thought maybe you were constipated. This room reeks like crusty feet." The girl shot back.

Kagome sat up on her bed and rolled her eyes heatedly, "Look, I don't know who you are, but I _do_ know you're not going to come up in here and insult me like that. So you have 10 seconds to tell me what the heck you want before I get off of this bed and show you the glass of my windowpane."

The girl took a stride back, intimidated by Kagome's threat but she didn't turn and leave, "I'm Sango, Miroku's girlfriend."

Kagome smirked as the memory came back to her. _She was the one glaring at me the whole time we were at Miroku's!_ "Okay, so? You still didn't tell me why you're here. And who gave you permission to bang on my door like that? You must've lost your mind."

Sango gave Kagome an annoyed look, "We need to talk. And I _got_ in here because Atari let me in."

"That figures,"

"_Anyways,_" Sango said, she gritted her teeth "You need to stay away from Miroku."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Stay away from my boyfriend."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you serious?"

"Look," Sango rolled her eyes, "I know you and Miroku had a past. But you had your chance and you blew it. Now he's with me, so back off."

"ME AND MIROKU NEVER HAD FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Maybe that's what you think but I know different. He told me everything."

"What did he tell you?" Kagome asked curiously.

"That's not the point! All I know is I'm happy with Miroku and I'm not going to let some old flame of his come between us. That means you…"

"I've never been with Miroku he's more like a brother to me than anything— I don't have to explain myself to you! Get out! Get out of my room now!" Kagome shouted furiously, she could feel the impulses telling her to smack Sango right then and there.

Sango backed her way towards the door her eyes still fixed on Kagome's, "Miroku is mine. Don't even **think** about coming between us. He's over you now. As a matter of fact, don't even come by to see him. Don't call him, don't text him, nada…or else."

Kagome couldn't control what happened next. All she felt was her right hand gripping the lamp on her bedside table powerfully, the weight of the lamp in her palm, and in a split second it was gone. She heard a crash against the door, the back of Sango's hair raced behind her as she ducked to the left and ran. Kagome sucked in deep breaths of air and exhaled again.

She couldn't believe Miroku's girlfriend was foolish enough to march into her domain and challenge her, _threaten her_. Kagome didn't sense herself anymore. She felt little spurts of the old Kagome, someone she had pushed far, far away, a part of her that she hoped would never resurface. This whole day had been so crazy! First Atari, the kiss, then the call, and now she had Sango to deal with. Everything was building up way too fast. Kagome lay back on her bed and shut her eyes tightly. She prayed sleep wouldn't take too long to come across her and bring her to the place in her dreams where she could be free from all her fears…

……………………………………………

……………………………

……………………

………………

…………….

………….

……

……

…

…

…

…

…

**babiswag: **I hope everyone liked this chapter! A lot of important things went down between some very crucial characters. Anyway, thanks again to everyone who showed me their support in the reviews! I dedicate this chapter to all of you!

Next time Kagome and Sesshomaru talk about what happened between them and Miroku is confronted about Sango's outrageous behavior. Someone new is introduced!

Much love,

Ashley.


	5. I'm Sorry, I Never Knew

_Last time…_

_First Atari, the kiss, then the call, and now she had Sango to deal with. Everything was building up way too fast. Kagome lay back on her bed and shut her eyes tightly. She prayed sleep wouldn't take too long to come across her and bring her to the place in her dreams where she could be free from all her fears…_

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter Five: I'm sorry, I never knew**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

'_What are you waiting for? Go in there and talk to him! No, demand he talk to you right now!'_

Kagome paced back and forth uneasily outside the front entrance of Best Buy, trying to think of the best way to approach her situation. It was almost 12:30, Miroku would in all probability be on his lunch break any minute now and she had to find him before he went back to his shift. Kagome ran a shaky hand through her hair and followed a crowd of people through the automatic dual doors she had been avoiding for the past five minutes.

The inside of Best Buy was nicely air conditioned. A stream of cool breezes flowed around the building turning the surroundings into a mellow scene. Straight ahead of her, Kagome's eyes gazed racks of electronics, filled with expensive looking cell phones, iPods, MP3 players, and other game systems little kids went nuts for. To the left was an entire section full of DVD's and music that had just been released.

Kagome was tempted to browse for a new CD but she shook the suggestion out of her mind and searched the faces around her. There were tons of employees walking around, but none of them had Miroku's distinguished features.

"Hello, can I help you ma'am?"

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, catching two amber orbs looking at her, "Oh, um maybe. You see I'm looking for someone."

"A lost family member? Would you like me to make a call over the PA system?" The demon asked.

Kagome looked him over. The demon was probably only 17 or 18. His voice sounded rehearsed as if his boss had told him to talk in an optimistic high pitched voice for customers. Surprisingly, the boy reminded her of Sesshomaru. He had long white hair falling to the middle of his back, adorable doggy ears rested on the top of his head.

"Actually I'm looking for someone who works here." Kagome explained.

"Oh I see. You do realize of course, Best Buy employees are not allowed to have visitors during working hour's ma'am?"

"Do you always talk like that?" Kagome asked, her tone was a bit irritated. The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The demon seemed surprised at the question, "Talk like what?"

"I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude but you don't appear like the type of person to say things like yes ma'am, no sir." Kagome felt herself start to blush.

The boy looked at her for a moment as if he was trying to decide if she was crazy or just plain strange. After a moment he started laughing.

"Um…thanks." Kagome turned in embarrassment to leave, _why did I ask him that!_

"No wait! Wait, please come back!" The demon smiled as he jogged to catch up with her, "I didn't mean to scare you off. I was just laughing because it's funny. You're right I don't usually act like that. It's all for show."

Kagome gave him a small grin, "Oh. For a minute there I was beginning to believe you thought I was crazy."

He smiled once more, "No, no you're okay. So who were you looking for again?"

"His name is Miroku."

The demon nodded his head and motioned for Kagome to follow him back into the store, "Normally I wouldn't do this but you got on my good side. I can take you to him. He's on his lunch break right now."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

It took a while to work their way through the mass of shoppers as the demon escorted Kagome towards the back of the store. He instructed her to wait outside a door with a gold 'Staff Lounge' sign taped on it, "I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded and leaned herself against the wall as she watched the demon disappear through the door. When Kagome had arrived at the store she remembered feeling like she was going to strangle Miroku on sight for his girlfriend's outrageous behavior. She had been angry enough to say every single vulgarity she could think of and then some. But now she couldn't make out what to say, the words had escaped her mind, leaving it blank.

Within five minutes the demon had returned with Miroku at his side, "This is the girl. Make it quick, you're break is almost over."

Miroku nodded, "Alright thanks InuYasha." He watched his friend leave then turned to Kagome with a huge grin on his face, "What's up girl?"

Kagome exhaled deeply and folded her arms across her chest, "Miroku, I'm really upset with you. In fact I'm about ready to kick your ass. So, as calmly as I know how, I'm asking you…What on earth was you're girlfriend doing at my house last night?"

Miroku's grin faded into a frown as he noted the seriousness on Kagome's face, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She was at my house last night…_warning_ me to stay away from you. She said she knew about our past, you told her everything. Funny thing is, I don't remember the past she was talking about." Kagome's tone was cold and unemotional.

Miroku sighed, leaning himself on the wall next to her, "She did?"

"Yes she did!" Kagome felt her voice rise "Now explain!"

"Sango was mad the day you and Atari came over." Miroku said unhappily "She was hounding me, asking if there was anything between us. I said no but she didn't believe me so I had to tell her the truth."

"Which was?"

An eerie silence worked its way between them. Kagome stepped closer to Miroku, her face only inches from his. She could tell there was something he had told Sango she didn't know, "Which was what?"

"I told her I used to have feelings for you."

"What kind of feelings?"

Miroku let his eyes meet Kagome's, "Deep ones. Feelings I never had the balls to tell you about."

"Tell me now,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"MIROKU!" Kagome yelled, she was getting frustrated and it was harder to control her temper.

"WHAT?" He yelled back.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"MIROKU I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT I'M GOING TO—"

"DAMMIT KAGOME, I USED TO LOVE YOU!"

Two female customers that had been walking by stopped and exchanged glances as Miroku's words echoed.

"Can I help you?" Miroku asked them, his tone was breathy and rude.

The girls gave him shocked looks and quickly hurried away (one of them mumbling profanities).

Kagome blinked twice. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Love? All these years they'd known each other and he _loved _her? Kagome was sure her life was already fanatical but now it was just out of the ordinary, "W-what?"

"I used…to love you." Miroku repeated.

"Miroku I…"

"It's okay," He interrupted "You never knew."

Kagome felt like kicking herself. She had been oblivious to her best friend's feelings, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, I never had the balls too," Miroku admitted "Plus, I didn't know how you'd react and if you took my feelings the wrong way, it'd kill me to lose our friendship."

Kagome melted into a puddle of embarrassment as she slid down against the wall and hugged her knees. Miroku sat next to her and gave her a squeeze, "Don't beat yourself up Kagome."

"I know," She sighed "But I just never realized."

"Why do you think I protected you like I did? Why do you think I always called you future baby's mom?" Miroku laughed.

Kagome cracked a smile, "I thought you were kidding around."

"No, I wasn't. I loved you so much. I could've died when you moved away."

"And you told Sango all of this?"

"Miroku shook his head, "I told her bits and pieces, but I had no idea she'd do this. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I don't blame you."

"If you want to know everything…I can tell you."

Kagome shook her head, "You've said enough. I understand."

"We still okay?" Miroku asked.

"Of course, you're more important to me then some stupid girl questioning me."

Miroku laughed and hugged her again. He was glad Kagome was still close to him even though she would never be more then what they were now. Sango would by no means replace the mind-set he had and still harbored for Kagome no matter what. That was never going to change.

"I almost hit her," Kagome said breaking apart from the embrace "She was so close to being apart of my window it wasn't even funny. The old Kagome was defiantly coming out that night."

"What all did she say?"

Kagome repeated the words Sango had told her the night before. She explained about the warnings and threats and the banging outside her door.

"I'm going to put her ass in check, don't worry." Miroku told her. His eyes flashed with anger.

"Make sure you get to her before I do." Kagome agreed, a slight hint of mischief hanging from her tone.

Miroku checked his watch before he stood and helped Kagome to her feet. The time had gotten away from them and his break was over, "I have to get back to work. I'll stop by later so we can talk more."

"No that's okay. I'll just see you later, maybe this weekend?"

…………………………………….

Kagome never knew how much she truly hated the rain until it began to plummet as she stepped off the bus on her way home. Thick weighty drops of water assaulted her face and arms as the rain transformed from a light trickle into a blurry shower within minutes. Her curls and everything else she was wearing were drenched and stuck uncomfortably to her body, making it hard to move faster.

_The one day I don't wear a hooded jacket_ Kagome muttered to herself bitterly noting the _squish_ that sounded each time she took a step in her now waterlogged Adidas. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the name of the street she was on but it was a useless attempt. The downpour was falling too hard to see anything.

Kagome folded her arms tight to her chest and stopped walking. It was hopeless trying to find her way home now, she knew she'd just end up going astray and that was the last thing she needed right about now. Kagome tried to remember if anyone she knew lived close but her recollection came up blank, "I _DISGUST_ THE RAIN!"

"Then why are you standing in it?"

Kagome's eyes snapped in the direction of where the voice had come from. She hadn't even noticed the black two-door Lexus that had drawn to halt beside her. Kagome bent to see who was driving the car but she could only distinguish a faint outline of whoever it was.

"Are you going to shiver to death standing out there or are you going to get in the car?" the voice inquired again.

That's when it hit her. Kagome knew who was driving the Lexus. The masculine tone of his voice and the arrogant sarcasm that spoke to her said it all. It was Sesshomaru.

………………………………

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the door of the Lexus closed. It was temperate inside the vehicle, and seat heaters warmed the leather underneath her bottom.

"I'm sorry; I'm getting your seats damp." Kagome commented as the car eased its way from the curb. She arched her back, leaving space between herself and the leather so it wasn't damaged more then it already appeared to be.

"The seats can be cleaned," Sesshomaru replied "Lean back."

Kagome did as she was told, her eyes fixed on Sesshomaru. He was wearing an expensive looking white leather hide coat; his hair was tied back into a neat ponytail and he had on a pair of white glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"How did you find me?" Kagome asked him after a long silence.

"I take this way home every day." Sesshomaru told her "I didn't think you'd be out here in the pouring rain."

"I thought I'd be home before it came down." Kagome flicked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She blushed in awkwardness; here she was soaking wet looking a mess in _his_ Lexus while he on the other hand looked like he just stepped off a magazine cover.

"We need to talk about what happened between us Kagome." Sesshomaru finally explained, touching the topic they had both been avoiding. He slowed the car to a stop and took the keys out of the ignition "I want to apologize for my forwardness."

"You act like I'm going to tell my grandfather," Kagome averted her eyes from his hazel spheres "Is that what's bothering you? I may be young Sesshomaru but my business is my business, not—"

Sesshomaru moved closer and guided his lips to Kagome's, cutting off her sentence.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing Sesshomaru's tongue to gain entrance. She wasn't new to this kissing thing but the way he nipped and sucked at her mouth was a whole new experience unlike any she had done before.

Sesshomaru broke apart from their kiss, he licked his lips and leaned back into his seat, "I was apologizing for that."

Kagome bit her bottom lip "What's going on between us?"

Sesshomaru's gaze met Kagome's deep almond eyes, "I don't know."

"Why did you kiss me the first time?"

"I was doing what we both wanted to do but neither of us did," He said calmly "I just hoped the feelings were mutual."

"Did you feel anything?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer the question. He didn't even know why he had stopped to offer Kagome a ride, but ever since their first kiss he had done nothing but think about her.

"Maybe I should go." Kagome said quietly, sensing the possible rejection. She reached for the door handle.

"Ever since we met on the train I've felt something." Sesshomaru admitted "I felt something when you bumped into me at the library and I felt something even when you kicked me."

Kagome couldn't stop the smile from parting her lips. So he did like her!

"It's just that," Sesshomaru continued, he lifted Kagome's chin gently with the palm of his hand "Our lives are too different."

"It's just that I'm seventeen and you're twenty one." Kagome interpreted, "Our ages are what's holding you back."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Kagome." Sesshomaru exhaled "Plus I'm practically a teacher! At a college you're grandfather is the headmaster of!"

"And there's a lot you don't know about me." Kagome snapped "I just thought you'd be different…I was wrong."

"Kagome be reasonable, I want to be with you..."

"But you don't want the risk?" Kagome finished for him "Or what about the commitment to a secret relationship? Does that interfere with your life as well?"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. Kagome was much fierier then he had expected from her. He liked it, "I'm would like to see where this goes Kagome, you and I."

Kagome stared nervously at the demon before her. She wanted to see a glimmer of false intentions in his face. She wanted him to say something completely barbaric that she could slap him for and be done with the whole situation. She wanted him to do something Koga would've done…something to make her run away, "I'm scared Sesshomaru…if you even knew a fraction of what I've been dealing with—"

"I'm scared too." Sesshomaru said softly, he leaned closer to Kagome and nuzzled the side of her neck "I've never done this before, dating someone as young as you. But when I look at you, all I can think about is making you happy, and I can't let that go. I don't want us to be just a physical attraction. I want to be hypnotized by more then your good looks."

Kagome smiled, she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, holding his face against hers, "I've had a rough past with relationships. I'm still trying to escape one now."

"Let me help you." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear "Just say you'll be with me."

Kagome closed her eyes, exhaling for what seemed to be the first time since she'd been in the car, "I'll be with you."

…………………………………...

Atari leaned against her cousin's bedroom door, thinking about what How she was going to explain. She had to admit, it was unfair to accuse Kagome of something she had no knowledge of, and to ignore her for the past day and a half was even more unjust.

Atari would just have to elucidate the situation and everything would be normal again. Or so she hoped.

Atari swallowed deeply and twisted the handle. She stepped inside cautiously, glancing around the room, "Kagome?"

Kagome emerged from the bathroom, a trail of hot steam thickening behind her. A pink towel rested on top of her head and a white cotton robe around her body. Kagome gave Atari a surprised look, "What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to apologize." Atari explained shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Go on," Kagome sat on her bed and crossed her legs.

"Look, I was upset," Atari began "I really wanted to be where you were that night and Gramps wouldn't let me, no matter how much I begged him. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"Why were you so upset?"

Atari chewed her bottom lip then sank onto the bed next to her cousin, "I'm crazy about him Kags. I've never felt this way about a guy before! Let alone an older guy! Ah man, I just know we're meant to be together..."

"Atari who are you talking about!" Kagome asked excitedly.

Atari's eyes beamed, Kagome knew she was thinking about this mystery man. She'd never seen her cousin so shy, "Remember the first night you were here and I told you I met a guy who was _completely_ off limits?"

"Yeah, I remember. You guys going to hook up?"

"Well, eventually we will but right now we're on a friend status. Gramps would _kill_ me if he knew!" Atari explained, she fell back onto Kagome's bed and laughed.

Kagome nodded her head, "Are you going to see him soon? I want to meet this man that has my cousin so lovey dovey."

"I'm planning on visiting him tomorrow, you know like a surprise. Besides you already met him!" Atari beamed.

Kagome gave her cousin a confused look, something didn't seem right, "…I have?"

Atari squealed like a love-struck school girl. Her eyes sparkled as she gripped Kagome's hands in her own, "_He was the one from the University! The same guy you were pulling books with that night! _That's why I was so determined to be in the library, I wanted to be with Sesshomaru."

…………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………….

………………………………………….

………………………………..

………………………..

………………..

…………..

…………..

………….

…………

……….

…….

…..

……

**babiswag******I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter! I just wanted to clear a few things up, _Yes_ InuYasha is in this story but _NO_ he is not the love interest. He's just a friend of Miroku who proves to be very useful in later chapters. This was also _day one_ of Koga's three day warning!

Thanks again to everyone who submitted reviews, they all made me feel special  Keep em coming!

Next time Atari introduces Kagome to her "crush" and accidentally hears the voicemail left by none other then…Koga! Miroku confronts Sango about speaking with Kagome! You don't want to miss this.!


	6. Our Little Secret

Hey

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm back and I'll try to keep it on a weekly basis fill in with both Rescue Me **_**and**_** Mal De Amores! Sorry again for such the **_**long**_** wait! Actually I wrote this chapter before and I didn't like it very much, it was roughly 7 or 8 pages and my story was taking a wrong turn…**_**so**_** being the semi-perfectionist I am…I deleted the first write up of this chapter and started ****ALL OVER AGAIN****. So I hope you enjoy! I won't keep you any longer…**

_Last Time:_

_Atari squealed like a love-struck school girl. Her eyes sparkled as she gripped Kagome's hands in her own, "He was the one from the University! The same guy you were pulling books with that night! That's why I was so determined to be in the library, I wanted to be with Sesshomaru."_

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter Six: Our Little Secret **

_.&._

Kagome monitored the central entrance of _The Don Café_ from a safe distance as she waited tolerantly for him to arrive. It was close to seven thirty in the morning, a time when people would still be at home or on their way to work. No one, with the exception of a few timely commuters, would be within the artsy bistro in the early hours of sunup, especially on a Thursday. She figured this was her chance. Her only time to be alone with him, undisturbed by the paranoia of being caught.

Kagome sleepily tilted her head to the left, her neck was tense and she needed to unwind, get a good night rest for once. Now however was not the time, she had priorities to take care of…and this was one of them.

Why did she always seem to be in the middle of everything?

Miroku and Sango, Her parents and Koga, now Atari and Sesshomaru? The mere thought of her cousin with the man she was developing feelings for was enough to make her sick with guilt. Maybe she was rushing into a relationship too fast?

Kagome questioned whether or not her "hook-up" with Sesshomaru had been more covet then desire. What if he was minimally using her? Did he even find her to his fancy? The thoughts spun in her head, a livid whorl pool of her life. Nothing seemed to add up. Nothing made sense anymore.

It was just about seven-fifty when the sleek black Lexus eased smoothly into the parking lot of _The Don Café_ and halted near its entry. Kagome could already see his long white tresses shifting as the drivers side door unlocked and was pushed open.

Sesshomaru looked calm, unruffled by the hours of the morning. His eyes surveyed the café in a leisurely gaze as he stepped onto the curb and placed his hands into the pockets of a pair of loose denim jeans. Sesshomaru had chosen to wear a crisp white polo with blue strips across the chest and sleeves. His hair cascaded lightly between his shoulder blades and rested just above his lower back. It took Kagome a minute to stop staring at him.

It was weird; all of a sudden she became nervous, anxious like a small child who was having her first crush. Butterflies engaged her stomach as Kagome stood to her feet and made her way hastily to where Sesshomaru was waiting.

As she emerged from between a row of cars, Sesshomaru was not surprised. Instead a look of hunger wore his eyes. He was gazing over her body as she walked, examined her curves filling out a pair of tight jeans and snug against the cloth of her red and black _baby girl_ t-shirt.

"Good morning," Kagome offered the demon a weak smile as she stood in front of him "I'm glad you decided to come."

Sesshomaru smirked, "You're lucky I was already awake otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." He was aware his words had come off a bit snobbish and tried to rephrase them "But I would like nothing more then to spend time with you alone together."

Kagome raised her eyebrow playfully, "I'm glad you do. But we need to talk…somewhere private. I thought this would be a good place. No one really comes here this early."

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's dark almond eyes, sensing something was troubling her.

"I just want to talk about what's going on…with you…and me." Kagome managed to say.

"We could've gone to my apartment for that you know."

"I know, but I'm starving anyway and we're already here. Come on; let's go inside before someone sees us." Kagome tugged Sesshomaru's hand eagerly as she began to lead him inside the café.

Sesshomaru followed, catching a brief glimpse of Kagome's rear end as they climbed the steps approaching _The Don._ Instinctively he glanced over his shoulder to make sure his car was locked.

For a moment Sesshomaru could've sworn someone had been staring at the two of them. He tried to focus more closely but the attempt was useless. Whoever it was had gone.

…………………………………………………….

Kagome took a cautious sip of her hot chocolate and gazed at her finger tips. She was more nervous then she had thought she would become, and every word Kagome had planned to say was leaking out of her before she had a chance to say them.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said serenely, he moved his hand on top of hers "I'm aware that you're nervous and I'd like to know the reason. Why don't you just take a deep breath and tell me why we're here?"

Kagome let her eyes slowly meet his, she felt her heart sped up through her chest, "I need to talk to you about something."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Who knows about us?"

"It's nothing like that," Kagome said quickly. She saw Sesshomaru relax a little, exhaling a thin gasp, "I just have a problem."

"That I can deal with," Sesshomaru sipped a steaming cup of green tea and focused his attention on his girlfriend, "Start at the top."

Kagome told Sesshomaru everything about her conversation with Atari the previous night. She explained to him about her cousin's secret crush, Atari's plan to tell Sesshomaru regarding her love for him, and she made clear the whole library scene that had happened between the three of them a few nights before.

Sesshomaru remained silent once Kagome was finished. The dots were all connecting now. He knew that strange girl had a "thing" for him. She was so obvious in her actions. A couple of times Sesshomaru had even played along and purposely told Atari she had looked nice some days or "accidently" bump into her as she passed him. It was just to screw with her mind, lead her on. He never expected it to escalate into an obsession, however he wasn't at all bothered by the fact. After all, what other demon looked as gorgeous as he himself?

"I don't see the problem." He finally spoke "Tell her I'm seeing someone. Tell her I'm unavailable."

"I can't do that," Kagome sighed "She'll ask a lot of questions and I'll crack under pressure."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Then I'll tell her myself. Let her attempt her childish strategy. It won't work on me anyway."

"Do you have to be so conceited?" Kagome didn't like the way Sesshomaru had sounded at his last comment. He was defiantly acting stuck-up "You can't just shot her down like she's just some other girl that had a crush on you. It's more sensitive then that!"

"Kagome, do me a favor, look at me. Do I come across sensitive to you?" Sesshomaru smirked. He knew he was pissing her off but he couldn't help it. Kagome looked so desirable in her anger.

"Of course not," Kagome's tone was heavy with sarcasm "You come across as yourself. A complete asshole!"

Kagome wiggled her way out of the booth and got to her feet. She didn't need this! Sesshomaru was nothing more then the demon she had met on the train. She wanted to smack herself for thinking he was different.

"Wait," Sesshomaru reached for Kagome's hand and pulled her closer to him. He gazed into her face with the purest look of innocence in his dark hazel eyes, "I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't of have acted that way. Please, would you stay?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. She felt herself giving in. Why was he so damn manipulative? He tapped all of her emotions, cheerful, sad, livid, he made her want to kill him but then some how…he shows that there's something deeper in him. Kagome didn't know whether it was his mysterious hazel eyes or the slightest stroke of his hand…whatever it was pulled her back to him.

"I thought I made it clear, I want to be with you Kagome." Sesshomaru said gently, "I don't want to pretend I'm attracted to anyone else."

Kagome sighed, allowing Sesshomaru to pull her onto his lap. She wrapped her arm around his neck, the tug of his muscular arms squeezing her, "I know, but I'm a little confused myself. I don't get it Sesshomaru, why me? I'm young, I'm still going through awkward phases in my life, I'm not that attractive-"

Sesshomaru managed a laugh as the corners of his lips turned into a grin.

"Don't laugh," Kagome giggled "I'm being serious."

"I know Kagome." Sesshomaru let his eyes meet her own "It's just that I don't know what attracted me to you. This is as new to me as it is to you. I have doubts I have concerns, the best thing for us to do is but them behind us and see what kind of relationship we can build together."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She knew he was being sincere, the intensity in his eyes told her everything. If he was willing to make their relationship work why shouldn't she?

"I completely agree with you." Kagome said to him "But I have to do something about Atari. She's my cousin, you have to understand…"

Sesshomaru gave her a puzzling look "I thought we already agreed—"

"We did," She interrupted him "But I need her to think you're a total asshole. I need her to be turned-off. I got to make her think you're not the one for her, someone she couldn't stand to be with for a hundred years or more!"

Sesshomaru slowly nodded his head; he was beginning to see where she was going with this, the plan that was forming "Just how do you suppose we do that?"

Kagome smiled as sweetly as she knew how, he wasn't going to like this, "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru raised his eye brow. What the hell was she so positive about? He didn't like the look on her face, he knew this was going to be something he would regret. _Damn this woman…_

"I know what you're thinking."

…………………………………………………………

Miroku tapped his fingertips against the glass of his 2004 Honda Civic impatiently. He had called Sango's cell from outside. Told her he was in the driveway. And now he was waiting.

God he was livid!

Miroku knew he had to try his best not to look irritated but everything inside of him was sweltering and ready to blow. There was no way he was going to let her slide with this one. No way in hell.

About five minutes later, Sango emerged from the front door of her condo. She hastily inserted her keys to lock the door and practically skipped to Miroku's car. She was cheerful. Excited to see her boyfriend, she was entirely oblivious. Not for long though…

Miroku unlocked the door as Sango approached the car, opened the passenger side, and hopped in.

She flashed her pearly white teeth and leaned over, giving Miroku a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Hey baby," Sango smiled "I've missed you. I'm so glad you called me, I can't wait for what you have planned for us!"

"I'm sure you'll love it." Miroku said flatly. He was trying to be nice but to hell with it. He wasn't in the mood.

"I can't believe it's our three month anniversary!" Sango squealed. She rolled down her window and ruffled her hair, an act that would normally catch her boyfriend's attention, "I've never had someone like you honey, not since Kohakku but forget that bastard."

Miroku remained silent as he drove them towards the freeway. He listened as Sango went on a rant on how dishonest and unworthy her ex, Kohakku, was and how sweet and romantic Miroku had been so far. To be honest Miroku hated when she tried to compare them. It was so pathetic.

But he wasn't really paying attention, just nodding on occasion. His mind was focused on where they were going. The perfect spot where they would be alone. No one could hear them, no one would see them.

After thirty minutes had passed Miroku finally stopped the car. They had driven into a forest clearing that had a cliff elevating over the city only fifteen miles away. It was actually a beautiful and romantic site, known formally as Lover's Creek. Lustful teenagers came from within the city to make-out or simply make love in the back seats of their cars.

Briefly Miroku reminisced about his second date with Sango. They had come right here, to this very cove. It had been a night to remember however he knew they wouldn't be doing any of those things on this night.

"_Miroku_," Sango exhaled dramatically "Baby, this is our spot! Oh I knew you would do something special! This is so romantic!"

"I knew you'd like it," Miroku forced a smile, "Which is why I brought you here. It's the perfect place for what I have in mind."

Sango bit her bottom lip seductively, she eased closer to her boyfriend, pressing her breasts against his chest letting her fingers crawl up his shirt, "And just what…did you have in mind?"

"There's been some things I've wanted to say to you, more things I've wanted to do." Miroku whispered in her ear. He felt Sango shudder and knew she was in the mood.

"Actions speak louder the words," Sango kissed his neck slowly "Show me baby. Better yet, let me show you."

"That was my intention," Miroku continued to sound aroused "To kiss someone so incredibly sexy, someone that makes me want to take them over and over, passionately and deeply."

A light groan escaped Sango's lips as she pulled her body closer to his.

"Not someone who was disgusting and wicked. Oh no," Miroku continued rubbing circles in the small of her back "I could never make love to someone so trashy, classless, evil, conniving, and unsatisfying…unattractive."

"I know just how—you feel," Sango breathed trying to unbutton her blouse "You don't need her."

Miroku smiled, genuinely this time, "A cold hearted bitch with no mind of her own."

Sango paused for a moment. If he was trying to get her in the mood it defiantly wasn't working. What the hell was going on? For the first time since she'd been in the car Sango looked into her boyfriend's eyes. They were cold, almost distant from her.

"Miroku?"

"…like you." He finished bitterly.

Sango's jaw dropped and for a split second she couldn't tell whether the words that she had just heard had actually been spoken.

"What?"

"It's over." Miroku replied flatly, "Get the hell out of my car."

"What do you mean get out of your car?" Sango whimpered "I-Is this some kind of joke?"

"Did you think she wouldn't tell me? How **dare** you go behind my back and address to Kagome like you did." Miroku growled, his temper rising "I told you not to bother her about our past. I told you to stay away from her **didn't I**?"

Sango shook her head in disbelief, "Miroku I-"

"DIDN'T I?!"

"Yes!"

"So why would you deliberately go and confront her, _threaten her_ like you did?" Miroku was at the top of his voice now. He could no longer control the volume of his tone.

"I had to!" Sango sobbed, her tears emerged in a matter of seconds "Miroku please! She was going to split us up! She was going to take you away from me! I couldn't let that happen!"

"She was never going to try and come between us Sango!" Miroku bellowed rolling his eyes "It was all in your head! Everything that happened with Kagome and I is in our past but you wouldn't let it go!"

"You wouldn't let it go Miroku because YOU STILL LOVE HER!" Sango smacked him across the face.

At that point an uneasy, eerie silence lingered into the Civic as both of them locked eyes with each other.

Sango sobbed loudly in her hands, "Lying bastard! I'm not stupid Miroku! …I saw it the first night she came to your house. From the moment she stepped into the doorway you couldn't keep your eyes off of **her**. Could you _imagine_, sitting there, watching your boyfriend flirt and ogle at his childhood beloved right in front of your face? I love you Miroku and I would **never** let anyone take that away, it would only be a matter of time before you realized what I know now…that you want her! It doesn't matter how much you deny it I can see it plain and clear. So fuck you Miroku! How are you just going to kick me to the curb like this? On our anniversary! After all we've been through? Go to hell!"

Miroku felt his hand message the stinging pain that had developed on his left cheek. Sango had been right. He still to that day harbored unsaid feelings about Kagome and it was obvious that he'd been denying them. But that wasn't the point. Sango was a waste of time. She wasn't the girl her thought she would be. She was too jealous, too disobedient…it wasn't working between them anyway.

"Get out…like I said before, **it's over**." Miroku's tone was low and chilling.

………………………………………………..

Atari dug through her closet angrily, she couldn't find her baby blue blouse and it had been there just a few days ago.

Tomorrow was going to be the day. She was going to confront Sesshomaru and tell him how she felt. Atari _had_ to look perfect, it wasn't an option.

She was about to examine the contents of her dresser when Kagome's phone began vibrating on the desk top.

"Ugh that's the third time in a row." Atari smirked "Damn phone…she should've taken it with her."

She turned back towards her sprawled clothes, hoping to drown the annoying vibration out but it wasn't working.

Atari got to her feet, her auburn hair falling across her shoulders, who ever kept calling was about to get a piece of her mind. She glanced at the caller ID, it read UNKNOWN, "Hello?"

"Kagome Higurashi please," a deep male voice answered.

Atari was surprised, the voice sounded incredibly sexy, "She's not here right now but…_who is this?_"

"Ha, I'm an old friend of hers. It's too bad she's not there. I have a very important message for her…call it a matter of life and death," He sounded sarcastic almost mocking.

"Yeah, yeah." Atari giggled "I don't know when she'll be back but hold on let me grab a pen." She fumbled around the desk for a couple of minutes, searching for her notepad, "Okay got one…what's your name?"

The voice was quiet for a moment, all she could hear was the sound of mellow breathing, "My name is Koga."

……………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………..

……………………………………..

………………………………

……………………….

…………………….

…………………

…………..

………

…….

……

……

……

…

…

**Author's note:** hey everyone! Like I said, I'm sorry for such a long wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next time: Kagome and Sesshomaru put their plan into effect, Kagome receives Koga's "Life or Death" message, and some other important events! Stay tuned!

Please R & R!


	7. A Choice

_Last Time:_

"_Yeah, yeah." Atari giggled "I don't know when she'll be back but hold on let me grab a pen." She fumbled around the desk for a couple of minutes, searching for her notepad, "Okay got one…what's your name?"_

_The voice was quiet for a moment, all she could hear was the sound of mellow breathing, "My name is Koga."_

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter 7: A Choice. **

………………………………………..

It almost never snowed in Japan. Well at least not in Tokyo. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she woke up to see miniature beads of ice-covered rains wandering past her windowpane, painting the earth a colorless white. It was beautiful, and for a moment Kagome wished she could stop that moment in time and watch the majestic scene over and over. It was the perfect weather for the holidays.

Kagome slid out from beneath her coverlet, gently gliding her feet into a pair of SpongeBob Square pants slippers. It was close to 5:45 in the break of day, no one else would be awake yet, at least not for a couple of hours.

The brunette scuffled softly into the corridor and made her way down the unlit staircase. Without a sound she tapped the key on the coffee pot to ON and twisted a metal lever above the stony brick hearth, igniting a small sapphire blaze. When that was done she passed to the den, settling on a cozy buckskin lounger.

Kagome exhaled tensely. Homesickness dwelled within her heart. She wanted her mom, her little brother, her stepfather, and even her old friends. She missed sleeping in her own cot, the brook water trickling past her window, lulling her to slumber in the darkness. Not that being in Tokyo was such an awful thing; it was pleasant seeing everybody yet again. However, Kagome couldn't help but grasp…she didn't feel right there. She was out of place in this world that didn't sync with her. She belonged back in Kanazawa…and soon she would go back.

Kagome very well knew she was safe and sound, no one could harm her at this point, but there was a frustrating little fret in the pit of her stomach telling her something wasn't all right. Here she was, practically hiding from her tribulations and she'd abandoned her family. She hadn't even thought to ring them up, let alone write. What if something had happened while she was away?

Kagome felt as if she could kick herself. She picked up the house headset and dialed her Kanazawa number. It was dreadfully early in the morning but she had to hear her mother's voice. Just once was enough to get her psyche straight.

The line on the other end rang three times before someone finally picked up.

"…Hello?" A weary voice whispered groggily. Kagome felt a smile tug her lips. It was so good to listen to a familiar tone.

"Mom…it's me. It's Kagome." She said into the earpiece.

"Kagome?" There was a bit of shuffling in the background followed by the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Mom is everything alright?"

"Sweetie is that really you?" Her mother replied slowly. Her accent was clearer now, as if she had just drank three cups of tea and been up for hours.

"Yeah, it's me mom. I'm _so sorry_ I haven't called…just been a little pre-occupied. You must think I'm terrible." Kagome sunk into the lounger, making her self comfortable.

"Oh darling it's so good to hear your voice," She could tell her mother was smiling "It's been so lonely here without my little girl. And your father…he's been very worried."

"How is dad?" Kagome mentioned.

"Oh he's…you know…" Her mother said fuzzily "Is everything alright in Tokyo?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, her mother seemed to be acting a bit strange "It's great; everyone still seems to be the same. Gramps and Atari have really been cool."

"Good…good."

An uneasy silence worked its way between them and Kagome couldn't help but feel anxious all of a sudden.

"How is everything back home?" Kagome at last asked quietly.

There was a pause. She heard her mother's labored breathing; the silence said it all… that's when she knew. Something had happened.

It wasn't normal for her mother to remain quiet about anything. Especially when she was talking to Kagome, "Mom what's wrong?"

"Kagome don't get upset," Her mother answered slowly "You're father told me not to tell you this. He thinks you'll want to come home sooner then we planned but…well I imagine you have a right to know."

Kagome sat upright in her chair, "What? Tell me now, what happened?"

Her mother let out a lengthy breath, "About a week ago, we had an incident."

"What kind of _incident?_"

"Well," there was another pause "We were in the middle of dinner when your father heard a crash. He ran into the living room to see what had happened, and Koga had broken into the house with two of his friends."

Kagome's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't accept as true what she was hearing, "Mom are you sober? Koga broke into to our house?"

"They attacked your father and gave him an awful bruising. I sent Souta upstairs to ring the police while I tried to help your father but one of them just held me down…eventually we all heard the police and Koga called off his dogs. They leapt out the window and disappeared."

"Is dad okay?" Kagome could barely control her breathing.

"Oh he's fine," Her mother informed her "A bit beat up but nothing serious. He was landing a few blows too."

Kagome heard her mother laugh but the words felt like daggers in her skin. Koga had actually attacked her father! Invaded her home? This was unbelievable!

"I'm coming home." She exhaled.

"No!"

"What do you mean _no_? Does it not dawn on you that my psychotic ex boyfriend could've killed you that night? None of this would have happened if I hadn't left like a foolish little child. I'm coming home tomorrow night; it's me he wants, not you."

"Kagome listen to me," Her mother said firmly "You are not to come home do you understand me?"

"But mom…"

"No," She interrupted. Kagome was surprised at the authority dripping in her mother's tone "I promised your father I wouldn't tell and if you came home now he'd be furious. We want you to be safe, so you must stay."

Kagome couldn't think. Everything in her heart was telling her to pack up her clothes and leave. Forget Atari, forget Gramps, and forget…Sesshomaru. Well, yes she'd fancied him a lot but, he only just even knew her. If she left tomorrow he probably wouldn't even detect. She'd say goodbye to everyone. There were things much more important she should be paying attention too, "What if he comes back? He could do worse…mom he's capable of _so_ much worse."

"Baby don't worry about him," Her mother said in a gentle sound "The police caught Koga the next afternoon. He's in jail right now, and he'll be there for a very long time."

"How long is a long time?"

"At least a couple of years."

"And then what?" Kagome couldn't hide her frustration. It was a relief that Koga had been caught but he had connections…people willing to do things for him on the outside, "He gets out and starts terrorizing us again?"

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes." Her mother answered solemnly "Kagome, dear you have to trust us. If anything were dire we would've let you know the moment it happened. Please…promise me you'll stay…a few more weeks."

Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She didn't want to swear anything, but it _was_ her mother and she had to do the right thing, "I promise mom."

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sesshomaru rubbed the spot between the bridge of his nose and his forehead tenderly. It was supposed to be a method to relieve stress but it wasn't doing him any good. Why had he agreed to such a childish proposition? No girl was worth this. If he had wanted too, Sesshomaru could've dumped Kagome right there and felt no twinge of remorse. Watch her run out of the restaurant crying like the bratty human she'd been on the train. Only…she wasn't that same girl. And he wasn't the same demon…she had changed him.

Of course they were the same people, but he _knew_ her now and that's what made the whole lot different. She had this _fire._ Every time she looked at him it was passion, something he had never seen before. She was smart, intelligent, witty…everything he wasn't used to in a woman. His normal demonic arrogance wouldn't work on her. She wouldn't bend to his will, and that's what made him attracted. And then there was a mystery. He had seen it the moment she met him. She held something in her heart that she didn't want to let go. Sesshomaru craved to know what that something was.

He harbored his thoughts as he walked across the street and leaned his body against a large Olive Oak tree. She'd arrive any moment. Bouncing her short brown hair as she neared him, purposely smiling at him as she walked by though they both knew she had done it on intention.

A few moments passed before he saw her. Atari had dressed herself in a white winter fleece dress with a bright red sash across her middle. She wore red boots to accompany and a flower shaped crimson necklace.

Sesshomaru had to admit, she looked nice but _nice_ was all it was. This girl could barely hold a flame to Kagome. Hmm, Kagome. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. Maybe he'd ring her up and ask her to join him for dinner that night…maybe.

Atari practically skipped up to him and smiled as she normally did. She was about to go inside the University when he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Excuse me Miss."

"Yes?" Atari said brightly. Her tone was like jelly. Sesshomaru had to swallow his laugh.

"I happened to notice you smile those gorgeous white teeth at me everyday and never happen to say anything." He said smoothly.

Atari looked as if she was two seconds from jumping through the moon, "Oh, I'm usually very busy when I come up here. But _I_ noticed you often return that smile."

"That I do," Sesshomaru took a step towards her "If I might ask, what are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?"

Atari smiled. He knew what she was going to say. It was that easy, "Nothing until later. Why would you ask?"

"Well, would you do me the pleasure of joining me for a cup of coffee?"

"Of course. I would be more than happy."

…………………………………………………………………………..

In his brief two hours with Atari, Sesshomaru learned two things. One, she was almost as conceited as he was. Almost.

She blabbered on about her hair and shoes and clothes more than any woman he'd ever met, which was very impressive. Two, she was about as dumb as a doorknob. And that was saying a lot, considering her grandfather was one of Tokyo's most sought after Professors. Sesshomaru asked her what she had planned for her future and she explained to him about her day at the spa scheduled for five 'o' clock _that_ evening. How pathetic.

"Oh I think I've talked too much." Atari said suddenly. She sipped her caramel mocha latte and gazed at his face, "That's what happens when I'm nervous around such handsome men."

Was she really hitting on him? Sesshomaru tried to smile his best, "You're doing fine. I'm actually…learning a lot about you."

"Right," she twirled a lock of her hair "You know, people think my cousin and I are good…but that's far from the truth."

Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow, this was new "Really? Do tell."

"Everyone has a past Sesshomaru," Atari grinned, glad she had finally caught his attention "Ours is a bit rough around the edges, but I'm a lot more then I seem. Maybe one night you'd like to find out?"

Sesshomaru licked his lips, showing his bleached white fangs, "Perhaps I'll take you up on that one day but for now…I have to go."

He got up and left her sitting in the booth, his end of the deal was done. She thought she had him sprung, and he would let her think that for a while. But it was he who had her obsessed. He bet she was probably fantasizing about the two of them right at that moment. Atari was the type of girl that would be easy to manipulate. Control to some extent. She was dumb enough to fall for him…oh he was going to enjoy this. Sesshomaru smirked at himself as he made his way back across the street to his Lexus. Kagome had stuck him into this mess; why not see how much fun he could have with it? No, that'd be something a bad _person_ would do. But then again, he _was_ a demon.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Miroku couldn't have landed himself in a more horrible position.

Well, Sango was out of the way, and now he could focus on getting into Kagome's good graces again. Maybe he could even confess his true feelings to her. But that was thinking into the future and right now he had to think of what was happening this moment. Miroku thought about heading over to her house and just talking to her about everything on his mind. However, if she was already mad at him, an unexpected visit would just make things worse.

"Dude, if you really want this girl, why don't you just go get her?" InuYasha asked. He had convinced Miroku to spend a day at the gym with him. You know, to work out and be _men_, not mope around over some woman like a little pansy.

"It's more difficult than that," Miroku explained. He picked up a set of thirty pound weights and began lifting "Kagome's different, she's not like the girls we've been messing with. She's real. Wifey material."

"Oh I seen her man," InuYasha smiled "That girl got the whole package. Just…I don't see her as the one for you."

Miroku eyed his best friend, "What are you talking about? Kagome is every man's type. If anyone she'd be mine."

"I'm just saying," InuYasha wiped his forehead with a towel "Think about it. You told me she's been gone for what…four years? And not once has she tried to call you? Write you? Any kind of contact? No. Then here she comes out of the blue and she's got you sprung, something I've never seen before. While you're moaning and groaning over her she's probably out with some guy who's not you. If she felt the same, you'd know by now. Trust me you need to worry about getting back with Sango and getting on with your life."

Miroku couldn't make sense of what he was hearing. InuYasha was right, but he didn't know Kagome like Miroku had. InuYasha was clueless.

But still…

She had never shown him any kind of emotion more then just a friend would get. Even though he'd practically begged her to be with him back when they were young and she still turned him down. It would hurt him to think Kagome only saw him as plain old Miroku, "Sango ain't the truth man. She's too jealous; too controlling…there was no future there."

InuYasha eyed his best friend, "No future you saw or no future you wanted?"

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome waited at the park across the street from her grandfather's house patiently. Sesshomaru was on his way.

He hadn't told her much about what happened on the date but he did mention he was taking her somewhere special. It was good to get out the house with no worries. Kagome felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could finally breathe again. The snow was still falling in little crystals to the ground. Christmas was only a few weeks away. Kagome wondered whether or not it'd be a good idea to get Sesshomaru anything. He seemed like the superficial type. Maybe a gift would look too clingy for him. But it _was_ the holidays…and he was her boyfriend for the time being.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru pulled up to the curb and Kagome hopped in his car. She had to admit, she missed him while he was in the company of Atari. The whole time she had questioned what they were doing or if he had even held up his end of the deal.

Sesshomaru greeted her with the softest kiss on the lips. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut and before she knew it, his tongue was sweeping over hers and they pulled each other into a deeper kiss. His lips were so warm against hers it was almost like she was tasting the sweetest fruit from God's very own garden, "Mmm, hey you."

Sesshomaru smiled and brushed his forehead against hers, "I've missed you all day."

"Really now?" Kagome touched his face, planting another kiss "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you've never been."

"Sounds like you're trying to kidnap me."

"If I did, would you mind?"

"Not at all,"

Sesshomaru smirked, he was happy to be with her. The whole day had seemed to drag by so slowly but now time was speeding ahead of him, "I want you to have dinner with me tonight."

Kagome bit her lip and glanced out the window, "I can't. I promised I'd stay home and decorate the house for Christmas."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow sounds perfect," Kagome beamed. She placed her hand on top of his as he drove them towards the city.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………

………………………………………..

……………………………………

…………………………

…………………

……………..

…………

………

……..

Okay so I hoped everyone enjoyed chapter seven! I've been writing it for a couple of weeks and I think it's finally come together. I think back in chapter two I mention I wanted to reach 100 reviews and I didn't really explain why. Well I chose a hundred because it's my personal goal. I know that if I can reach 100 reviews for this story then I'm really making a difference in bringing you all that I've got because I've never been this far before. Basically it really means a lot to me. Anywho I hope you enjoyed the chap and I'll try to update sometime within the next few weeks.

Goodbye for now!

!Ashley!


	8. Kagome's Perfect Day

Rescue Me

_Last Time:_

_Sesshomaru smirked, he was happy to be with her. The whole day had seemed to drag by so slowly but now time was speeding ahead of him, "I want you to have dinner with me tonight." _

_Kagome bit her lip and glanced out the window, "I can't. I promised I'd stay home and decorate the house for Christmas." _

"_Tomorrow night?" _

"_Tomorrow sounds perfect," Kagome beamed. She placed her hand on top of his as he drove them towards the city. _

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter 8: **Kagome's Perfect Day

**.&.**

Kagome entered her Grandfather's home worn-out and bushed.

It was close to seven thirty in the evening and she had just gotten home from a rendezvous with Sesshomaru. He had taken her to see "The Strangers", a horror film that had just recently been released. Kagome found herself smiling.

During the movie Sesshomaru had taken the darkness of the theater to his advantage, which she suspected he would. Almost immediately after the main lights fainted he had begun to tenderly suck the nook of her earlobes, placing pleasuring nibbles against her soft skin. She had begun to giggle as his hands completed their way around her waist, tugging her body closer to his chest.

"_Sesshomaru," Kagome had giggled "What about the movie?" _

_Sesshomaru had paused from sucking on her neck. He let his eyes convene hers and smirked, "I didn't bring you here for the big screen love." _

"_Someone will see us!" Kagome couldn't help but go red in the face. _

"_Not in this darkness," Sesshomaru drew their lips together and it was a battle of the tongues. His against hers. Of course he always won but Kagome didn't mind, his kisses turned her mouth into an inferno and she started letting moans of pleasure escape her. Ultimately about 15 minutes later Sesshomaru realized they were being too noisy and assured that they would continue somewhere more confidential later on (much to Kagome's dismay)._

Kagome ran a finger across her lips, they were still a bit puffy and red but nothing a little Lip Balm couldn't cover, at least until the swelling went down. After changing into a more relaxed set of clothes, Kagome made a cup of coffee in the kitchen then got herself comfy on the living room couch.

It was still snowing outside.

The frosted rain drops descended to the frosty earth in a light trickle past the windowpane. Christmas was only two weeks away now, and Kagome had finally made up her mind. She was going to buy Sesshomaru a gift. Nothing too immense or too over affectionate but _something_ that could pin point how she felt about him. It was true; recently Kagome couldn't help but perceive that her feelings for Sesshomaru and their relationship had matured. Not just on a physical height but on a mental level as well. He had found a way past her blockade and slowly he was working towards her compassion.

It petrified her.

Kagome could barely remember what love felt like but she knew it was painful. Love was a game of strategy. A mind of matter sort of thing. She had allowed Koga to tell her he loved her and in the long run she had said it back, deeming everything that they had was genuine. But the word called "love" had betrayed Kagome in the end. It had used her, manipulated her, and above all it had plunged a sharpened blade into her spirit. She'd go through torment and agony before that pain entered her life again.

With Sesshomaru, things were different. He didn't push or make her feel uncomfortable in any way. He spoke to her like an actual human being, acknowledging to her opinions and outlooks. He had already taken the initiative to find her satisfaction spots that made her shiver all over and the more he kissed her the more she wanted to _be_ with him. It almost _killed_ her when she made him go on a date Atari.

Kagome wondered how it had all turned out. She had been so occupied with Sesshomaru that she had forgotten to ask him.

Was there a chance he liked her? Was she more appealing to him than Kagome had been? If Atari _had_ aroused the Yokai's interest, than there was no one to hold responsible but Kagome herself. It had been her idea, and her intention. God, what was she thinking?

A spike of jealously pulled through her body as Kagome thought about the morning back at the café. Part of her regretted ever mentioning Atari's name.

The doorbell chimed and Kagome questioned whether or not she should answer it. Her body begged her to stay put and let whoever was at the door come back later. Thinking better, Kagome got up and rushed over to the door. As she opened it a small little child in a girl's scout uniform was standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

The little girl seemed nervous. She put her head down and looked at her feet, "Hello ma'am. I'm selling girl scouts cookies so that my troop can go to Kanazawa for Christmas. Would you like to buy some?"

Kagome grinned. The girl's small voice was raspy but adorable at the same time, "How much are they?"

"Five dollars a box," The girl replied, pronouncing her words as 'fwive dowuhs'.

Kagome pulled away from the front steps and grabbed a ten dollar bill out of her purse sitting on the table, "I guess I can spare a few calories."

At this the little girl looked up for the first time. Amazingly she looked incredibly familiar. Her eyes were a rich almond color and her buttermilk face was covered in long auburn strands of hair.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked kindly.

The little girl opened her mouth, showing two missing front teeth, "Kirara" she said simply.

"Kirara? That's a pretty name."

"What's yours?"

Kagome smiled again, "My name is Kagome."

"I like your name too." Kirara replied nicely.

"How old are you Kirara?"

"Seven. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Wow you're old like my sister." Kirara laughed, her face lightening up.

"So do you have any double mint?" Kagome asked peeking behind the girl to see her large cookie bag.

"Yup I sure do!" Kirara said excitedly.

"Can I have two please?" Kagome showed Kirara her ten dollar bill.

Kirara turned around, pulling out two green and black boxes, "That's…um…eight dollars."

Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling at Kirara's childhood innocence, "Well let me give you ten, that way you can have a little extra." She suggested knowing that the two boxes were really ten dollars.

Kirara nodded and handed over the cookies, taking the ten dollar bill in the process.

"KIRARA!"

The girl spun around as she heard her name being called.

"Looks like someone is searching for you," Kagome told her.

Kirara sighed and put her tiny hands on her hips, "It's just my big sister. She gets worried when she can't see me very good. I'M OVER HERE!" Kirara yelled back.

Within moments an older girl, about Kagome's age began stomping up the driveway.

"Hey thanks for the cookies," Kagome said kneeling down and ruffling Kirara's hair "I'll probably eat them all myself."

"Your welcome," Kirara beamed "You bought my favorite kind."

"KIRARA DIDN'T I SAY SKIP THIS HOUSE?!" an angry female voice growled from behind them.

Kagome rose to her feet still looking down, "Oh its okay she was just—"

When she gazed up and saw who Kirara's older sister was, Kagome felt her blood begin to simmer.

A red faced Sango was glaring her intently in the eyes.

**.&.**

"Kirara get away from this house, I don't want you to turn into a scheming bitch like the one standing in front of you." Sango demanded her sister, while still holding her gaze.

"Mom said don't curse around me." Kirara said firmly shaking her head "I know you said a bad word."

"Kirara I said NOW." Sango yelled at her sister.

"You can talk to me however you want, but don't yell at her on my property," Kagome snapped "If you want to be an illiterate hood-rat, do it at the hell ditch you crawled out of."

"I know you're not getting in my business." Sango stepped closer to Kagome "The way I talk to my family has nothing to do with you. As a matter of fact, nothing in my life has to do with you. You've already ruined enough thanks."

"I don't even know you! All I know is that you're some possessive self-centered **bitch** and you act like Miroku's favorite dog!" Kagome could feel her rage rising. It was only a matter of time before her fists started swinging. Sango was lucky to get away last time, but she wasn't going anywhere this time.

"You grimy smut! Miroku broke up with me because of you! Nobody cared that you were left and everyone hated when you came back! You think he and Atari are _joyful_ you're back? Atari can't stand you and neither can Miroku! They're counting down the days until you go back to your fucking shrine or better yet, die!" Sango snarled back.

"If that's how they feel they can say it to my face. Why would I believe some stupid whore like you?" Kagome glanced at Sango's side. Kirara had disappeared and a part of her felt guilty for insulting Sango in front of a little kid.

"Keep calling me out of my name and see what happens to your face!" Sango warned.

Without another seconds thought, Kagome's right arm shot forward, deeply connecting with Sango's lower jaw. Sango stumbled backward but not before Kagome's left arm came around full force with a left hook. The next thing she knew, Kagome was on the grass of her front yard rolling around with Sango.

Sango had scratched Kagome's arm with her fingernails twice before grabbing the brunette's hair and pulling her into the dirt. Kagome didn't stay like this for long; she quickly wiggled out of Sango's grasp and swung a right hook against her cheek. The fighting continues for about three more minutes. Sango grabbing for Kagome's hair and slapping her, Kagome connecting blows to Sango's face.

Realizing that she was about to get the living snot kicked out of her, Sango kicked Kagome off of her body before she received another punch and scrambled up to her feet, "How dare you! You stupid bitch you're going to regret this!"

"I'm not finished with you yet," Kagome barked back kneeling on the ground "Where are you going? Fight me like a woman!"

At this point Sango took off, yelling obscurities as her legs carried her around the corner.

Kagome wiped her forehead, spitting on the grass. She hadn't checked yet but she knew she only has a couple scratches and maybe a bruise or two, "Damn,"

Now she had to go get cleaned up and fix the lawn before her grandfather got home. Just great.

Her perfect day had gone right down the drain over some Girl Scout cookies.

**.&.**

At nine thirty Atari and her grandfather finally came home. Kagome didn't rush to greet them; she was still bandaging herself and working on her face when Atari burst into their room.

"Hey Kags there's pizza downstairs. Sorry we were so late, Gramps took me to--" Atari glanced at Kagome, her mouth slightly opened, "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing," Kagome smiled her best, "I went for a run and tripped coming around a corner. I'm fine though trust me." Kagome didn't know why she lied. On any other occasion she would've gladly told Atari what had really happened. Maybe some things weren't meant to be said.

Atari kicked off her heels, happiness was radiating off of her body and it was obvious she had had a good morning. Kagome hid her look of resentment.

"If you say so," Atari smiled.

Why was she so blissful all of a sudden? Kagome began thinking about the date between Sesshomaru and Atari; it had been that morning…

"So how was your day?" Kagome asked curiously.

Atari spun around, plopping softly on her bed happily, "I had the most _amazing_ morning."

"Really?" Kagome asked trying to sound interested, moving over to the spot beside her cousin "Do tell."

"You remember that guy, the one at the university I told you about?"

"Yeah…I think so." Kagome lied "He's the um…older guy right?"

"That's him!" Atari grinned "Well his name is Sesshomaru."

"Oh sounds mysterious." Kagome started to feel quite annoyed but she tried her best to hide it, although she wasn't a very good actress.

"Yeah well, I was walking past him this morning and you know…I smiled at him. Then he stops me!"

"He stops you?"

"Yeah! Kagome my heart was racing so fast, he told me I had beautiful teeth. Well a beautiful smile more or less." Atari explained sounding very lucky "So I told him he did too and that's when he asked me to go grab a coffee."

"Where at?" Kagome felt her heart speed up as well.

"Some little corner spot. I think it was called the Don…"

"Wonderful," Kagome couldn't believe Sesshomaru had chosen that place to take Atari. It was true, neither of them had said anything about restrictions to the plan but she had begun to think that the Don Café was _their spot._

"Anyway," Atari continued "we start talking and I was telling him all about myself but I started to think I was talking too much, you know, like how I get when I'm nervous. So I told him about how bad I used to be."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Atari had been a bit…wild…when they were growing up. She seemed to have shed her 'bad girl' persona now that they had grown however Kagome knew the details. She also knew Sesshomaru wouldn't object to hearing them, "What are you talking about?"

Atari gave her a devilish grin, "I told him not everyone is as they seem and if he'd like to know more about that, I could show him later."

Kagome thought her heart had stopped for a moment. She must've been looking a bit pale in the face because Atari stopped smiling and shook her hand, "Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…just a little woozy from that fall." Kagome forced herself to laugh, "Now what did he say when you told him that?"

Atari smiled, twirling a lock of her hair, "He said he'd take me up on it later."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………

………………………………………

……………………………

……………………….

………………….

……………….

………

……

……

……

……

Ta dah! Chapter eight is actually one of my favorites. In most Fics I've read, Kagome's always been some sweet, innocent girl. Well not anymore! I gave her a little tough skin, so please don't hate me for it! For those of you who are concerned, yes Sango will get her revenge (It's only fair) and no Koga is not out of the story just yet. Yes he is in jail but our sneaky little wolf will get out soon enough. I was thinking about making Sango and Kagome put aside their differences when Kirara shows up at Kagome's house but I figured a cat fight would be much better! Hahaha, I know I'm mean. I actually have plans for Sango and her jealousy in later chapters. Anyway I'll leave it here! Please read and review!

!Ashley!

P.S – I will be going out of state for a month at the end of June for my summer vacation. My goal is to put out two more chapters for this fic before I leave but I can't guarantee anything. I'll try my hardest! Either way this is just a heads up. If I don't update while I'm away I'll write everything out and do it as soon as I come back! _Do you see how devoted to you I am?_ Haha, well yeah. TOODLES!


	9. Somebody Should Know

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter Nine: Somebody Should Know**

**.&.**

"You have a visit wolf."

The corners of Koga's lips arched up in such a heinous smirk as he lifted his head, letting lengthy thick locks of his black mane fall across his shoulders and cover his face, "Do I Sir?"

"Ten minutes," A guard wearing dark sunglasses answered him "Let's go Wolf I don't have all day to babysit scum like you."

There was a thunderous buzz heard overhead as the compartment door slid open wide enough to let the guard in. He bound Koga's arms and legs in handcuffs then lead him by a silver chain out of the hall and into a series of weighty metal doors. Once they were through the guard sat Koga down on a stool in front of a slab of concrete in an awfully petite room with ashen white walls.

"You can come in now."

After another loud buzz two men with long bushy tails wearing shadowy black trench coats walked into the scope. They both had high cheek bones, pale skin as if light had been unavailable to them for quite some time, and eyes so dark it was impossible to tell what color they were. The only difference between the two visitors was one had straight blonde hair and the other had worn his crimson colored hair in a ponytail.

"My brothers," Koga smiled devilishly "How nice of you to come."

"You called us and so we are here." The one with blonde hair explained as he sat at a stool across from Koga.

"These living conditions are terrible, how _can_ you bare it?" The wolf with crimson tresses asked in disgust.

"Patience, my dear Ginta," Koga replied to his younger brother "But do not worry, I don't plan on being here for too long."

"Tell us of your plans." The blonde haired brother asked, his voice dropping two octaves.

"With these monkeys listening to our every word Hakkaku? No, we will have to speak in our native tongue in order for me to explain." Koga answered.

"How foolish of me," Hakkaku spoke sincerely.

Koga nodded his head and gazed into the eyes of his family, "Have you found the girl?" His words were thick and glided off of his tongue quickly as he spoke in an ancient Aztec Russian used by his fathers and their fathers before them.

"She wasn't at the shrine," Ginta started "We believe she must've fled long before we had reached Kanazawa."

Koga sat back a little, "She is afraid of me of course she ran! I have a letter from her explaining so, what I want to know is where did she go?!"

"Before we could torture the parents, cops showed up." Hakkaku sighed.

"Where have you checked?"

"Kanazawa and most of the neighboring towns but nothing has come up." Ginta told him.

Koga felt his anger rising, he slammed his fist on the table," How hard is it for you idiots to find **one** stupid human girl! Did you forget what she looks like? Long black hair, brown eyes, FIVE FOOT THREE!"

"Well we do know something," Hakkaku folded his arms across his chest "A train heading north stopped in Kanazawa a few weeks ago, there is a possibility she was on it."

"Find out where it went," Koga demanded "Wait…"

"What is it brother?" Ginta asked as he watched his older brother's eyes grow wide as if he had just remembered something dire.

Koga began to chuckle and his voice became deep and threatening, "I remember now. The letter Kagome sent me had a post mark on it from Osaka. Check there, and see if any trains have made trips to Osaka or through it from Kanazawa."

"Your will shall be down brother," Hakkaku answered solemnly, "But may I ask you a question? It has been puzzling us for quite some time." He glanced in Ginta's direction.

"If you must," Koga growled.

"What is the meaning of all of this?"

"All of what?"

Ginta took a step forward, "Chasing this girl? If I may be so bold… you told us she was worthless, a nothing to you in this world. If what you say is true then why are we pursuing her?"

"I have my reasons," Koga replied simply.

"But you could have any woman on this earth falling before your feet." Hakkaku interrupted "What makes this one so important? We know this is more than just finding her to kill her. Tell us dear Koga, what do you gain from young Kagome?"

Koga remained silent for a moment. He hadn't expected to be confronted with such questions, not even from his own family. Should he tell them the truth? Was it really any of their business?

"Despite what you gentlemen may think," Koga started, choosing his words carefully "At one point in time I did share a love with Kagome. However that was long ago, longer than my mind wishes to remember. Somewhere along the line that love was lost between us but I could not let her go. I tried but she is so easy to talk to and control at the same time…I didn't want anyone else to be able to experience what I had. She is mine, you see, and maybe one day I will love her again but for now I have chosen her and she will be my queen…whether she likes it or not."

"Very well," Ginta snorted "We will do our best to bring her to you."

Koga watched as his brothers stood up to leave.

"One more thing," Hakkaku turned to face him.

"Yes my brother?"

"What do you plan to do in this filth house while we search?" Ginta asked before Hakkaku could say it.

Koga smiled again and looked behind him at the guard booth, "The next full moon is in one week. It is then that I will take my leave."

**.&.**

Kagome took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock. Nervously she pulled her hand back and looked around. It was Saturday afternoon and sunny. Her grandfather didn't normally leave the house on days like this. It was the perfect time to talk to him.

Kagome had been debating whether or not this was a good idea but she had to tell somebody now. Things had gotten too dangerous and it was selfish for her to keep anyone else in danger if she could prevent it.

Kagome gathered up her composure and lifted her hand to knock again. Before she had the time to change her she hit the soft maple wood twice and stood back.

By the time 30 seconds had past she heard a voice utter "come in," so she opened the door and stepped inside.

The inside of her Grandfather's study was just as majestic as the one at the university had been although it was much smaller in size. Dark green silk curtains hung parallel to the windows as the complimented the olive colored paint that spread across the walls. The floors were a very delicate maple wood as was the desk in the middle of the office and the bookshelves that lined the left side.

"I never knew green was your favorite color." Kagome said kindly as she sat in one of the plush green chairs in front of the desk.

"It's not," Her grandfather smiled putting down his newspaper, "But it was your grandmother's."

"Everything in this house reminds me of her." Kagome said eyeing the decorations around the space.

"Me too, which is why I kept it this way. It makes me feel like she's still here and I am not so lonely." Her grandfather replied taking a deep sigh.

"Grandpa," Kagome gave him a look of assurance "You're never lonely. Not as long as you have me and Atari, my mother and father."

"Yes, I suppose your right," The old man chuckled "In that case I am very lucky."

Kagome managed a small laugh as she looked down at her feet. For some reason it was hard for her to say what was going on.

"Is something troubling you my child?" Her grandfather asked. Slowly he came around his desk, placing a hand on his cane to balance.

Kagome nodded her head.

"You wish to tell me?"

She nodded again.

"Then I am all ears." Her grandfather smiled warmly, "Speak when you are ready."

"It's all very complicated…" Kagome laced her hands together nervously "I don't know where to start."

Her grandfather sat himself on the plush chair across from his granddaughter and carefully withdrew a small pipe from his robe, "The best thing to do with problems such as these is to start from the beginning me dear."

"Right," Kagome flicked a piece of hair behind her ear "Well first of all, I came here for more than one reason...not just to visit."

"Go on,"

"I was running. You see grandpa…back home I had a boyfriend. His name was Koga Wolf…his father was Lord Kamatu-Shan…the leader of a very well known Aikido Tribe in south Japan. Either way, Koga's family has a very high reputation in the area that I live."

"I believe I know this Lord Kamatu-Shan you speak of," Her grandfather stroked the single few strands of hair that hung beneath his chin "Almost fifty years ago there was a huge mutiny against the North Wind wolf tribes. A very bloody time in our history, but I believe, if I am correct, that this Kamatu-Shan and his people lead the attack."

"Yep." Kagome exhaled noisily "That's the one."

"Those are very dangerous people to be messing with Kagome."

"I didn't know about all of this until _after_ things started to change between us."

Her grandfather nodded his head slowly as if he was trying to understand, "Very well, continue telling me about the Son of Kamatu."

"Koga you mean…right?"

"Yes of course,"

"Oh," Kagome cleared her throat. For some reason it had become awfully stiff in the room and she was having trouble breathing, "Koga and I were together for a long time and I thought I was in love. But somewhere along the line he began changing…and the person who I believed I was in love with was not the same. He was…violent."

"Did he hurt you?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly, letting her hair fall before her face.

"Oh Kagome, did you tell your parents?"

"Of course I did."

"And?"

"There was nothing they could do. Koga's father owns over half of my parent's shrine and the profit they make from it. If they were to call the authorities on him, Lord Kamatu-Shan would just close down the shrine and we wouldn't have a way to live." Kagome could feel angry tears approach the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall, "So we came up with a plan. They would send me here and tell everyone I ran away. We hoped that it would make Koga forget about me and move on. I couldn't stand being with him and having him hurt me over and over…but the plan didn't work and now I fear my family is in danger."

Kagome wiped her eyes in frustration as she watched the old man rise from his seat and work his way around her until he had reached a tall shabby looking bookshelf, "Well there's only one thing we can do. We must stop him but first we have got to find a way to shield you and your parents from harms way."

"Wait, you're not mad at me?"

"For what my child? Thinking about your safety and trying to acquire help?"

"Well…I just thought that I was being selfish…as well as I should go back and—"

"Get killed?"

With this the old man pulled a rather large book from the shelf with a thick leather binding, "I will find a spell from our ancestors and send soul keepers to protect your parents and yourself."

"Soul Keepers?" Kagome muffled a laugh, "You don't actually think this will work? Grandpa those things are apart of a myth. They don't exist."

"Of course they exist," He narrowed his light brown eyes "And they've kept this family safe for generations."

"Grandpa," Kagome tried to reason with him "I've got to handle this on my own. It's me Koga wants, I just have to think of something to throw him off guard so that he'll leave us alone."

"And how do you expect to do this?"

"I don't know yet,"

"Kagome let me explain something to you," Her grandfather eyed her gently "Sometimes in order to overcome the evils that impair you the most you must look upon the help of others…your family included to aid you through. Do not let your pride get in the way of what is right. There are things in this world much too grand for you to handle by yourself…principally beings that are not frightened to hunt what they desire."

"I understand what you're saying," Kagome assured him "But how am I going to live my life without correcting my own mistakes?"

"So what is it you want to do?" Kagome's grandfather sighed "What is your plan?"

"Well…" Kagome shifted her wait to one foot, "First I want my family out of harm's way. Anything you can do with that matter can help me since your offering to lend a hand. Second…I think that if I talked to Koga…Maybe let him see me, I could convince him to back off."

"Are you mad?" the old man questioned "What do you mean let him see you? You mean let him kill you!"

"It could work,"

"No Kagome. I will not allow it."

"You never know,"

"What if you went back and as soon as you arrive some of his associates grab you and hold you hostage until Koga is free?"

"He won't know I'm coming."

"No!"

Kagome sucked her teeth. She knew Koga better than anyone. If he could see her physically, and talk to her one on one there was a possibility that she could in fact calm him down and convince him that they were through. It wasn't the best plan, but a plan none the, "Alright I won't" Kagome watched her grandfather's face "It was just a thought."

"Promise me,"

"I promise he won't see me."

"Good," Her grandfather seemed satisfied "Now let's just work on keeping your parents and your younger brother safe for now and we'll think of something to do later."

"Sounds good to me. Thank you grandpa."

Kagome leaned over and kissed the old man on his pale cheek. She turned to leave the study when something struck her mind, "One more thing."

"Yes my dear?" The old man coughed as he gazed at her through his half moon glasses.

"I don't want Atari to know about this just yet." Kagome heard herself say "She'll freak out and I don't need the extra stress."

"Very well," He agreed "However, you realize that you will have to explain your actions to her eventually?"

"I know grandpa, but there are things Atari and I need to discuss first."

**.&.**

Kagome adjusted her cell phone on her shoulder as she walked across her bedroom to the bathroom. Her date with Sesshomaru was only an hour away and she still hadn't successfully applied any of her make-up.

"Hello?" His voice was smooth and creamy.

"Hey it's me," Kagome found herself smiling. Even over the phone he sounded absolutely sexy with that deep baritone voice.

"Oh Kagome I'm glad you called." Sesshomaru said kindly.

"Really? I bet you couldn't wait to hear my voice huh?" Kagome joked. There was a pause on the phone and for a moment Kagome wondered if she should've said that to him.

"You're right love," He finally chuckled "But there was one thing I wanted to ask you."

Kagome let out a silent breath of relief, "Sure anything."

"Would you be upset if I asked to reschedule our date this evening?" Sesshomaru's voice became surprisingly serious.

Kagome almost dropped the phone from her shoulder but caught it with her left hand. All of a sudden her stomach felt turned inside out like she had just swallowed a soccer ball, "N-No I don't mind at all."

"You sound like you do love."

Kagome did in fact mind and the truth that he was canceling on her made her feel as if she was just something to do in his spare time. It wasn't like that at all of course, after all she had only known him a few short weeks but still…_O grow up Kagome! Sesshomaru is a sensible responsible adult and you sound like a child pouting like this! What is he going to think of you now?_

"Well I _was_ looking forward to seeing you tonight," Kagome couldn't hide the disappointment dripping in her tone.

"So was I," Sesshomaru admitted "But your grandfather is holding a conference tonight at the University and all teachers are required to attend, it's not optional. I'm very sorry Kagome I did plan on a beautiful evening for us tonight."

"It's alright," Kagome half lied, "I understand Sesshomaru."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't think tomorrow will work. My cousin and I are spending some time together."

"You and Atari?"

"Yeah," Kagome sighed "Why do you want to come and hang around?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Kagome thought for a moment then came to her senses, "Oh your right about that one…Well how about Thursday?"

"Thursday night I'm having lunch with an old friend."

"Who?"

"Don't worry love she's just an old colleague." Sesshomaru chuckled "Nothing for you to be worried about."

"That's _so_ reassuring,"

"Would you like me to cancel?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice sounded so sweet and humble.

"No of course not," Kagome coughed "I don't mind at all."

After talking for a few more minutes Sesshomaru had to go get ready for his meeting so Kagome let him be and hung up the phone. Hopefully she would see him some time this weekend if his crazy work schedule would allow it.

Kagome got up from her stool in the bathroom and dragged herself to her bed. Sleep seemed like a good idea. Then she would have time to think and recollect her thoughts. Kagome closed her eyes tightly.

Somehow doubtful thoughts about Sesshomaru had entered her mind and she found it hard to ignore them. Sesshomaru was older, not that much older but four…almost five years was a big gap to just merely disregard with someone _her_ age. What could he perceive in her that she didn't see in herself?

She was petite, her curls were sometimes lengthy and mislaid, she didn't have full-size firmed breast like the older women Sesshomaru was used to though hers were respectable in size, she was intelligent but still so very adolescent, she was inexperienced and unproven….the flaws and faults went on and on. In Kagome's eyes there were much more cons then pros, so why did Sesshomaru _want_ to be with her? It didn't make any sense. What if he was just using her? What if this was some sort of pastime he played with all the younger girls who weakly collapse victim to his striking charm and gorgeous physic?

Kagome soothingly rubbed her temples, she had much more important things to worry about rather than spend her time thinking about _Sesshomaru_ knowing damn well he wasn't doing the same.

**.&.**

Miroku stumbled down the hall of his small house half asleep and dreadfully irritable. It was nearly two 'o'clock in the morning and whoever was banging on his door this late at nigh had better be dying or offering him some sort of enormous sum of cash.

He flicked on the outside porch light and grabbed the door handle, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH Y—"

Miroku's words were stuck in his throat as he gazed down at a weeping Sango clutching her knees. He had never seen him ex-girlfriend in such a state, not even the night he dumped her.

Sango's green eyes were puffy red slits, as more tears stained her pale cheeks. Her hair had been thrown up into a messy bun but was now loosing it's composure because of Sango's violent trembles. She looked broken, almost empty, like someone had just sent her world crashing into a million pieces that could never be found again.

Miroku smacked the side of his head…he _was_ that someone.

"M-M-Miroku please," Sango's voice was lost and seemed to hold no emotion "Please."

Miroku gently extended his hand and helped her to her feet. No matter how angry he was with Sango, he could never ignore her in this state of helplessness. There was a bond between them much stronger than his ego that he couldn't let go of even if he _wanted to._

Miroku brought his arm around Sango's waist and lead her into the house. She clung close to him like she used to when they would be lying together on his bed, just holding one another. Her body was still shaking but she was temperate against his chest. He brought her closer to reduce the trembling and at that moment Sango's eyes met his. Dark green clashing with Hazel. Miroku found himself feeling different inside. Like this part of him had been gone without him recognizing it. A rush of tenderness pushed through his body and for a split second Miroku realized…he had missed that feeling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

………………………………………..

……………………….

…………………….

…………………

……………….

……………

…….

……

……

Alright chapter nine is finally out! How is everyone's summer vacation so far? Mine was fantastic! I turned sixteen (finally) and I feel relaxed and all set to write with some big new ideas! What did you think of the chapter? Nice little cliffy for you to think about! And surprise surprise! While I was away I thought of a brand new story and I've decided to give you a preview of it in an upcoming chapter but I can't say which one! What do you guys think about Kagome visiting Koga in jail? Should she do it or should she not?!

Always much love,

Ashley


	10. On the Move, Worlds Worst Cousin

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter Ten: On the Move, Worlds Worst Cousin**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ichisan Shirimato had been doing his job as the evening watchmen for the _Rail to Travel_ train corporation close to twenty years now. He was an older man, nearing his premature fifties, who had collectively gained the respect and admiration of quite a few citizens who often came through his post at some point in their work day, as well as the appreciation of his boss and crewmembers.

In the past twelve years nothing too severe or uncontrollable had happened in the Kanazawa location under his careful watch night in and night out. No break-ins, no robberies, not too many freeloaders who tried to jump on the train as it was leaving, and above all no deaths or kidnappings, which was extremely remarkable. To any bystander, these simple details were all thanks to the corporation for being so secure and well-ordered that everything ran efficiently. However, Ichisan knew better than most. The place couldn't function let alone have any type of protection without _him_ being present, and it wasn't necessarily relevant that people recognized this. As long as Ichisan knew in _his own mind_ that he was in fact, the train station's sole guardian, nothing else anyone had to say mattered to him.

Ichisan rested his hands across his large stomach as he sat back at his desk. Things were winding down for the night as the twelve and twelve fifteen trains boarded last minute passengers and took their leave from the docks. The old man smiled with a sigh, another day another dollar. Next week, the employee of the month competition would begin and he was sure that this year was his turn to shine.

Abruptly there was a soft knock on his door and Ichisan let his old tired eyes up to see Pachi, his young enthusiastic crewmate with a black leather coat in hand.

"Is it okay if I head home for the night chief?" Pachi asked glancing behind him, "My ride wants to know."

"Oh I suppose," Ichisan said to him "You made sure the ticket booths were closed and locked I assume?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow afternoon kid."

Pachi nodded in appreciation, "Would you like me to stay until you lock up?" He asked sliding one arm into a sleeve of his coat.

Ichisan shook his head, "No, I'm going to finish some miso I have in the back before I go home. You go on ahead Pachi. We won't keep your ride home waiting now will we?"

"Hasn't your wife already prepared your dinner for you?" Pachi asked, a smile drifting across his face.

"She did," Ichisan replied with a grin of his own "Which is why I must fill up on my miso soup before I go home and attempt to swallow whatever she's made."

The two shared a kind laughter as Pachi waved goodbye and turned to leave the small office.

Ichisan watched the young man go before snatching his key ring from on top of the desk and heading in the direction of the worker's room, thinking hungrily about his miso broth as he lumbered across the platforms. It wasn't until he had gotten half way there, that the lights above him flickered twice then with a rapid spark blew out entirely.

"Damn it," Ichisan mumbled under his breath. This hadn't been the first time the aged bulbs had given out power. He replaced his keys with a small flashlight from his back pocket and turned around. A generator lay cornered in the central bureau that he would have to reboot in order for the back up lighting to turn on until it could get fixed tomorrow.

Ichisan made his way to a large booth in the center of the station, his rubber sneakers making soft squishing noises as he went. He took the key ring back out of his pocket, stuck the flashlight between his lips and aimed it towards the bolted lock of the door.

That's when he saw the shape.

It came swiftly towards him as if the figure glided instead of walked. Ichisan let out a small yelp before a powerful twinge of sharpened claws dug into the skin of his neck bringing him to his knees at once, both keys as well as the flashlight falling to the ground.

"Now, now old man," A menacing voice came from behind Ichisan's left ear, "My brother and I have a game just for you." scorching breath assaulted the side of Ichisan's face without warning.

Before he knew it, the aged man was turned around on his knees and forced to look up with a claw at his chin.

Two wolf demons stood threateningly before him. There eyes pitch black slits staring down at him sinisterly. The two demons looked almost identical, besides the fact that one had long flowing blonde curls and the other wore tresses of crimson in a high ponytail.

"My heavens," Ichisan could barely articulate without his lips trembling.

"You're far from them," The blonde haired demon snickered. He had been the one holding Ichisan's neck so tightly, for there was blood on the tips of his right hand fingernails.

Ichisan tried to sound confident with his words but his efforts proved to show his fear and weakness, "What d-do y-you want from me devil?"

"Devil? How insulting," The crimson haired demon spoke up with a much higher voice, "We want to play a game silly old man, didn't you hear my brother?"

"Yes a diminutive little game," Crimson laughed at him through jagged teeth "We are going to ask you one question on subject only." He explained, walking towards Ichisan and crouching to his level, "You answer right you keep your meaningless life. Answer incorrect and…well I'd rather not be the barer of _dire_ news if you catch my drift. These simple rules are easy enough to follow aren't they?"

Ichisan gulped hard as fear began to take over his body. Nevertheless he nodded his understanding.

"Ginta refrain from fooling around," The blonde haired demon hissed from behind of them, "I don't plan to be hindered much longer." He added with a lick of his lips.

"Patience my brother," The crimson haired demon responded flatly grinning in Ichisan's direction, "Now Mr. Shirimato is it?" He said peering to the left at the old man's name tag "Here is your million dollar question, almost four months ago a smoke train left Kanazawa headed north with a girl perhaps riding unaccompanied on it. Where was this train's ultimate destination?"

"You can't _possibly_ expect me to remember back four months ago!" Ichisan let out a small cry as tears began to rim his eyes, "I am an old man sir…"

"I'm afraid you must attempt to Mr. Shirimato," Ginta pretended to act as if he were heartbroken, "Your_ life_ depends on it."

Ichisan remained unspoken, his thoughts racing, trying with all this might to remember train schedules.

"Time is not on your side Mr. Shirimato," The blonde haired demon spoke up, "We need an answer…now."

"_Just a minute,"_ Ichisan pleaded frantically.

"Five…four…"

"_Please I beg you just a moment!"_

"Three…two…"

"_I got it!"_

"One…"

"Osaka!" Ichisan yelled as he saw the blonde haired fiend step towards him, "Osaka!" He cried again, tears streaming down his face, "The train was on its way to Osaka!"

Ginta held up his hand to stop his brother, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Ichisan told them "I am most absolutely sure!"

"Why then thank you _ever_ so much," Ginta rose to his feet and turned away "I suppose you've won and get to keep your petty existence."

Unexpectedly he began to giggle passionately and Ichisan's eyes widened in terror as the blonde fiend sprang toward him. With one rapid movement there was a razor-sharp sting followed by a hallow numbness across his neck and Ichisan reached to grab hold of whatever had caused his skin to burn.

Blood poured from his neck through his fingers as all Ichisan could do was struggle for breath, "But…but…" He wheezed as the blonde wolf stood over him panting in a sinister way.

"Too bad for you…we don't play fair."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku watched intently from across the table as she bit off pieces of the grilled cheese sandwich, dipped them into a basin of hot tomato paste, and then tossed them into her mouth one by one.

He still wasn't quite sure why she had some back to him so suddenly during the night. More than anything he wished he had obtained the strength to send her away from his door but he couldn't. Not because he still loved her, (though he knew deep down the feeling was still there) love had nothing to do with their current situation, but because he felt sorry for the state she had willingly put herself in. It was pathetic in a way.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked him after half of her sandwich was finished.

"No," Miroku folded his arms across his chest "I'm waiting for you to finish so that you can tell me why you've come."

Sango stopped chewing mid-bite and set the food down. Her green eyes wondered hesitantly to his, "I want us to be together."

"People in hell want ice water," Miroku said rudely "Doesn't mean their going to get it."

Sango smiled agitatedly, "Come on Miroku, don't you think this amusement has gone far enough?" She glanced away from him "We should just put all of this behind us."

"What are you talking about," The young monk asked hotly "I meant what I said to you and I haven't changed my mind about anything."

Sango bit her lip. This hadn't been the answer she had hoped for but she had prepared for a statement like that nonetheless, "Miroku I love you. I _know_ you love me too. This whole, Kagome getting in between us thing has made a bump in our relationship and we need to get over it. I'm perfectly willing to do so if you are."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "There's no bump, and Sango,"He made quotations in the air at the word 'bump' "This is about _you_ being a crazy psycho towards all of my friends and _me_ being done with the performance. You're too jealous for me to be in a relationship with."

Sango couldn't deny that she felt hurt at his words, "So you don't love me anymore?"

"I do," Miroku paused "But love has nothing to do with it. You're not even listening."

"I am listening!" Sango objected rising from her seat, "_You're the one not listening_! I told you, Kagome has ruined—"

"Will you stop bringing Kagome into this?" Miroku snapped impatiently. He rounded the table, bringing himself face to face with his ex girlfriend, "That's your problem. Right there! You are so jealous of my friendship with her that you're making all these absurd accusations about what doesn't exist!"

"You told me there was **in no way** anything between you too, lying bastard!" Sango felt her cheeks get hot as she turned away from him to hide her impending tears "Why do you insist on being dishonest with me Miroku? Our bond was just perfect until—what can we do…I do…to make it like it was? Before any of this ever came between us…"

Miroku hesitated for a second, trying to decide what to tell her. The truth was he _didn't_ know how to make things right again, or if they could ever be the same for that matter. Sango was a faithful girlfriend when she wasn't being extreme…and part of him couldn't help but remember the good times they had shared.

But most of it seemed irrelevant now.

Kagome had his thoughts taken at this moment in time and he had to know if there was _something_ there between himself and Kagome that could potentially flourish now that she was around and accessible.

"I don't know," Miroku finally mumbled "but I need some space Sango. To think about us and where we're headed…other things too. I can't do that when you're hounding me **and** creeping around my friends."

"I can give you that," Sango forced herself not to smile "You can have all the time you need." She reached for her purse and slung it over her shoulder, "But promise me you'll keep an open mind."

"I might," Miroku walked her to the door, "Oh and Sango…"

"Yes?"

Miroku's face became serious, his hazel eyes darkening, "If I find out you've made a fool of yourself in front of Kagome again then that's it. I won't forgive you, we won't be together, and I won't care."

Sango's eyes grew large as flashbacks from a few days before entered her mentality like a wave of rapid lights. If Miroku found out about the little "episode" between herself and Kagome, everything was going to be ruined! Any chance of Miroku showing her that he truly loved her again was going to be over.

"Sango?"

Sango blinked twice as she pulled herself back into reality, "Right. I promise, you won't hear a thing." With that she opened the front door and hastily stepped outside.

_Great…_Now Sango would have to find a way to call a temporary truce with little miss perfect before Miroku had time to find out they had fought.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome had a plan.

Was it fool proof? No. Was it smart? Well that depended. However at least she had _something_. Christmas was only two short days away and hopefully with all her latest excellent behavior, someone would purchase the camcorder she had asked for. Then Kagome could make a video, ship it to Koga, and let him know once and for all that she wanted no part in his life, nor did she want him to have any part in hers.

Of course this way of solving the predicament would've been much more effectual in person yet, she _had_ promised not to go, and Kagome Higurashi kept her promises.

It was upsetting to not be home for the holidays. Kagome couldn't very well remember the last time she had been away from her mother during this time of year and the thoughts of her family sent an unfamiliar ache to her heart. Were they okay? What were they doing? Had they heard anything about Koga since he had been locked away?

Sure, she could always call and find out the answers to these questions but that wasn't the point. She missed them. Her mother's hug, her father's laugh, and even Souta's annoying non-stop chatter.

On the other hand, she and Sesshomaru had made plans to see each other Christmas Eve once everyone had gone to sleep and Christmas morning before everyone decided to wake up. This would be her first time spending the night at his house and she was more than anxious.

Of course nothing would happen between them if she didn't want it to. It was the fact that they'd be spending quality time together that excited her. Plus this would be the first time they'd spent together in almost a week and she was not going to let that rare opportunity go for anything.

Not only this, but she had finally decided on the perfect gift to present him.

It was a simple ring. 14k platinum silver with the initials S and K engraved on the inside. At first a ring seemed to imply another subject and Kagome had hesitated on buying it from the old jeweler. She imagined Sesshomaru opening the small box with a look of curiosity on his face then as soon as his hazel eyes saw what was within he'd laugh at her.

Luckily, that wasn't Sesshomaru's style, Kagome hoped he would view the ring as a promise that they'd try to be together through all the odds that faced them, or at least show him she actually cared about him and their relationship. However just in case, she had also purchased a silver chain so that he had the option of wearing the ring around his neck instead of on his hand.

Suddenly Kagome heard a loud thump and she quickly turned around from her position on the couch to see Atari, carrying a mound of brightly wrapped packages under the support of both her hands.

"Damn it," Atari's voice came from behind the presents, "If anybody's out there I could use some help please!"

Kagome laughed as she got up to help her cousin, "Atari what is all this?" She grabbed the top layer of parcels and set them on the table. The brunette repeated her action.

Atari huffed softly, her bangs flying up by the slight wind of her breath, "Well you know how horrible I am at wrapping presents right? I left extra early this morning, went to the mall with all of those," She pointed to the gifts on the table, " and battled an _enormous_ line of soccer mom's and cranky grandmas just to get them wrapped professionally."

"Wow," Kagome smiled, "You know you could've just asked me for help."

"Why?" Atari's light green eyes flashed playfully, "So that you could see what I got you?"

"No, so you didn't have to go all the way to the mall," Kagome sized the mound of presents, "These can't all be for me and grandpa?"

"Psh," Atari kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the couch, "I don't love you guys that much," She added with a giggle.

"So who _are_ they for?" Kagome asked ignoring her cousin's joke.

Atari rolled her eyes as she tilted her head back against the cushions, "Let's see, um…well of course there's something there for you, gramps, Miroku, his girl, a few things to send to my favorite aunty and uncle, also known as _your parents_, oh Souta too, Sesshomaru—"

Kagome's breath caught in the back of her throat, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah," Atari sighed "I haven't talked to him since our date but I thought it would be nice to get the man something." She said casually.

Kagome found it hard to fight the spike of jealousy working its way through her body. In her psyche, Atari and Sesshomaru, just the thought of them together, was enough to overload her circuits. _Say something to her_ Kagome's mind blared, she closed her eyes tightly to block out the voice, "W-what did you get him?" She finally asked.

"Something special," Atari found herself smiling, "I'm going to give it to him on Christmas Eve. Or do you think Christmas day would be better? I hope gramps doesn't have him working on the holidays. Maybe we could get coffee again? No, better! I'll ask him to dinner! Or maybe I can get _him_ to ask _me._ What if he doesn't like what I got him? I hope he does because I spent half my check on that stupid thing and I really want to tell him that I—"

"Atari!" Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer, her cousin had an annoying habit of going on and on and on "I think there's something I should tell you about Sesshomaru…" Her words were thick like syrup.

"What?" Atari asked intently. She sat up on her hunches, "_I knew_ he said something about me when you guys were in the library."

"No it's not that," Kagome stumbled for something to say "It's something different."

"Well what?" Atari gave her a look of anticipation.

"I think…" Kagome started hesitantly "I think…"

"You think what?"

Kagome looked away from her cousin, "I think he has a girlfriend."

Although she couldn't see it, Kagome knew the look on her cousin's face was devastating.

"He what?" Atari's voice finally spoke "…I should've known…"

Kagome fought the shame working its way onto her face and turned back around, "Atari…"

Her cousin's eyes now resembled a leaky green pool as tears began to form in them, "No, I should've known. He's older and gorgeous. Of course he already has a girlfriend."

"I said I think he does," Kagome barely mumbled "There's still a chance—"

"How do you know?"

"Know what?" Kagome sat down beside her.

"That there's a chance? Kags I really, really, really liked this guy. I have been trying so hard to get him to notice me…look my way while he's walking by…and for what? To find out he's taken and all hope is lost." Atari stared at the floor, her bouncy brown curls falling around her face.

"Atari I—"

"You don't know how good you got it," Atari interrupted, her eyes locking on to Kagome's "You can have any guy on earth that you want…some of us aren't that lucky."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She plopped back against the cushions of the couch and ran a finger through her hair. What had she just done besides personally nominate herself for the world's worst cousin award?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………..

…………………………………………

…………………………….

……………………

…………………

………….

………

……

…

…

…

…

…

**Hey everyone! I apologize for leaving you guys so long without an update! I suffered an enormous writer's block caused by a few family issues that took me a while to deal with. For all of you who have been waiting **_**please**_** forgive me! **

**Back to the fic. **

**Are there any questions so far? Is anyone confused by what's going on? I hope not but if so let me know!**

**I thought about Kagome just coming out and telling Atari about everything between herself and Sesshomaru but I decided on letting a much better suited character do that for her. Do you know who it is? Do ya? Nope! And you won't until the next chapter. =] . Guess all you want!**

**Aside from that, I know some of you are wondering what's happened to all the scenes between Sesshomaru and Kagome because I admit there haven't been many in the past two or three chapters. Well I noticed and I promise you will have the longest encounter between them yet in the next chapter because after all…there's a sleepover right? **

**Stay tuned everyone! **

**Love,**

**Ashley =]**


	11. The Reset

**The Reset**

**XxX**

To everyone who has been waiting for me to update my fics for the past month or so, I extend my deepest apologize to you. Honestly, when I began these stories my entire mind frame was to bring them up to date every week faithfully. Unfortunately, life hasn't permitted me to do so, and instead of telling you every little thing that has happened in the past few months, I'll just say it's been a bit bumpy.

However, I will explain why I'm writing this little insert now. For the past couple of weeks my computer has been acting absolutely horrid and to this moment I still have no clue as to why…I called a tech support group to see what the problem was (and that was probably my biggest mistake) and the guy told me that the hard drive needed to be reset. No problem right? Very wrong…Regrettably, when I reset the hard drive I was completely unaware that the entire content on my computer would be erased! Files, homework, resumes, everything…just went poof right before my eyes.

I was so bummed! All my work was gone and not only did that really suck because I had _a lot_ of homework on there that I still needed but the updates that I had written to come out next were also erased. And if I had known that everything was going to be removed then I would've saved it all on my jump drive!

So now I'm restarting everything. I honestly don't remember what was in the chapter's that got erased beside a few key events so all of it will need to be rethought and redone from scratch. I have no idea how long that will take because I have three ongoing fics right now but my goal is to get them all update within the next month or so. Especially now that midterms in school are over and I can focus better.

O did I mention I completely _aced_ my English midterm? O yes I did! Very happy news for me and I just wanted to share it.

Anyways, back to the point, this is the reason why none of my stories have been updated in the past few weeks and I trust it is my duties to let all of you know how sorry I am for not keeping you posted. However, I am asking that you bare with me in these next few weeks because I'm trying my hardest to get everything up to par as fast as I can without spoiling the plot lines.

Please don't hate me! I also have to redo all that homework I erased too… aw man! Fans first though and I promise I'm on it from here on in.

Thank you all for reading this!

Ashley

Oh and P.S- my computer is completely fixed now. Go figure?


End file.
